


Stuck With Seb

by chaosgroupie



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: COVID, Coronavirus, F/M, Forced Cohabitation, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosgroupie/pseuds/chaosgroupie
Summary: Jessica is stuck in New York City when COVID hits, sending the city into lockdown. When she is kicked out of her hotel, she tries to get an earlier flight home, but can't. She calls her best friend, Scarlett Johansson, to see if she knows anyone in the city that would be willing to put up with her for two weeks until her original scheduled departure. That someone is Sebastian Stan.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	1. What Do I Do?

“Mother fucker!” I exclaimed, tossing my phone onto the hotel bed and falling back onto the soft mattress. When I came to New York City to meet with my publisher, I hadn’t expected to get stuck here because of a stupid pandemic. Once the city started shutting down, implementing stay-at-home orders and curfews, I knew I had to get the fuck out. But my flight wasn’t scheduled to leave for another two weeks and it seemed like everyone else had the same idea, because there were no open seats for at least another week.

There was a knock at the door, so I walked over to see an envelope being shoved through the gap at the base. Picking it up, I took out the piece of paper and almost started crying. Not only could I not leave New York, but now I had no place to stay. The flights out were all full, the hotel was kicking out all the guests… what the fuck was I supposed to do? I didn’t even have one more night to figure it out, they wanted everyone out by 4 PM.

Picking up my phone, I dialed my best friend, the only person that might know someone that lived here who would be willing to put up with an unwanted houseguest for a week or two. “Jess! Hey, babe, it’s so good to hear from you. How are things going with your book?”

“Scar,” I moaned, flopping back onto the bed. “I’m totally and completely fucked.”

“What’s wrong?”

Scarlett and I had been friends for years, ever since freshman year of high school. She had gone on to star in several large superhero movies recently, none of which I had seen, but she never made me feel like less than her because I wasn’t famous. In reality, she was one of the sweetest people I’d ever met, caring too much about everyone in her life, sometimes to her detriment, which is why I tried my best to never use her that way. Friends are supposed to help you out, but I didn’t want her to think I only stayed friends with her because she was famous.

“So, I’m in NYC right now…”

“Oh,” she muttered.

“Yeah, exactly.” Sighing loudly, I rubbed my eyes, trying to relieve the pressure headache I could feel building. “I hate to ask this of you, but do you know anyone that wouldn’t mind if I crashed on their couch for a week or two? It will just be until I can get a flight out, I swear. I’m being kicked out of my hotel and I have nowhere to go.”

“Hmmm…” Her voice trailed off and I kept silent, letting her think. It only took her a minute before she said, “So, I only know of one person, but he likes his space.”

I quickly interjected, “Tell him he won’t even know I’m there. All I’m going to do is work on my book. I can hole up in his closet if he wants me to. I just…” I had to swallow back tears that threatened to fall. Fuck, I didn’t handle stress well. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Let me call him. He has a guest room, so you won’t have to hide in his closet,” she laughed. “I’ll just use the fact that he and I are friends to get him to agree to it.”

“I love you, Scar.”

“I love you too, silly girl. Give me ten minutes, I’ll call you right back.”

The next ten minutes were the most nerve-wracking I’d had in a long time. If anyone could convince this mystery man to let me stay with him, it was Scarlett. She had a way about her that made everyone love her. I know that I could never say no to her. But still, the way she talked about this mystery man, it seemed like he would probably be the one person with that ability, especially since he would be allowing a complete stranger to live with him.

The phone rang and I answered, “Just tell me, Scar. I need to know so I can start looking for somewhere else to stay.”

“Don’t worry, he said yes.” As I let out a relieved sigh, she chuckled. “I had to promise him that you weren’t a crazy stalker fan, but…”

“Wait, crazy stalker fan? Who the hell is this guy?”

“Sebastian Stan.”

“And that is…?” The name didn’t sound even the slightest bit familiar. However, I didn’t watch most movies, and the only television I watched was reruns of Star Trek, so I didn’t know many famous people. She burst out laughing, taking a couple of minutes to catch her breath. When she came back on the phone, I pouted, “You know I don’t know your famous friends, Scar. I mean, I’ve met Chris, but that’s only because you invited me for a long Thanksgiving weekend that one time and he came by for the day.”

“I’m sorry for laughing, but he’s… You know what, it doesn’t matter. I’m texting you his address, he’s expecting you. Hopefully, you can catch a taxi to get there.” My phone dinged and I pulled it away, seeing the address. “Jess, before you go, just… Seb is kind of a loner. He has friends and loves them to death, but he’s the kind of person that needs a place to go to escape from the craziness that is life. If he’s grouchy with you, that’s why.”

“Don’t worry, I have no plans to make this guy uncomfortable.” Climbing off the bed, I started throwing stuff into my suitcase. “Thanks, Scar. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Text me when you get there?”

“Of course.”

“Shit, Rose is crying, I gotta go.”

After she hung up, I went around the room, picking up all my things and stuffing them into my rolling suitcase. I didn’t even bother folding clothes to make them look nice, I just wanted to get the fuck out of this hotel and to Sebastian’s place, not wanting him to change his mind before I got there. As I left the hotel, I tried not to glare at the concierge behind the lobby desk. “I’m not going to be charged for the rest of the days since you guys are kicking me out, right?” I slid my room key across the counter.

The guy picked up the key and typed in the room number, not answering. After a second, he said, “No, you won’t be charged. I’m extremely sorry for this, but…”

“You know what, I don’t care what the reasoning is. Just give me my receipt so I can find a place to stay?” He started printing it out and I asked, “Are the taxis still running?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure. Probably not though.”

Sighing, I ran a hand through my long brown hair, trying to contain my temper. I showed him the address that Scarlett had given me. “Is this far?”

“Let me check.” He started typing on his keyboard and I waited patiently while he looked. “It’s about five miles from here. But I believe there is a subway entrance near there.” Then he turned to the printer and grabbed the receipt before handing it to me. “Again, I’m very sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not your fault.” I didn’t bother saying anything else, just left the building and looked around, hoping that maybe I’d be able to find a taxi. But there didn’t seem to be one around. Not only that, but there weren’t that many cars on the road either, and the number of people on the street was a lot less than there had been a couple of days ago.

Putting the address into my phone, I started trudging down the street, following the directions. I had no idea how the subway system worked, and with how stressed I was feeling, there was no way in hell I was going to be able to figure it out. Instead, I just walked along the street, trying to avoid the few people who were still out and about. The mayor hadn’t recommended masks, mainly because the hospitals would need them, but I could still see some people wearing them.

Now normally, walking five miles would be nothing. I tried to keep in decent shape through walking and yoga, so it wouldn’t have bothered me. But I was pulling a heavy bag, had my laptop case slung across my body, and I was carrying my purse which weighed almost as much as my computer bag. Halfway there, I stopped and took the books out of my purse, shoving them into my already full luggage. My back was killing me, so I wanted to try and lighten my load as much as possible.

On the way to his house, I got stopped only once by a police officer telling me that there was a quarantine in effect and that I couldn’t be on the street. After I explained I was on the way to a friend's house, a small white lie, he let me go. Once I got to the row of red brick townhouses, all I wanted to do was take a shower and go back to sleep. Checking the text from Scarlett for the number of his house, I walked down the sidewalk slowly, trying to find it. Dragging my suitcase up the few stairs at his front door, I pressed the doorbell.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened and I had to stop my jaw from falling open. Holy hell, he was the most gorgeous specimen of a man I’d ever seen. His hair was thick and puffy like he’d been running his fingers through it, and even though he had dark circles under his eyes, the bright blue of his irises captivated me. I couldn’t even see his body, due to the fact he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweats, but from the definition in his arms, I could tell he worked out.

He sighed, “You must be Jessica, come on in.” Sebastian moved inside, holding the door open for me to walk in. After the door shut, he grabbed my bag out of my hand and started walking up the stairs near the front door. Not knowing what else to do, I followed him. He walked past an open door that I glanced in as I moved past. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, a light wood frame with a dark comforter, very neatly made. That must be his bedroom because there was only one other door at the end of the hall.

After he went through the second door, I did as well. “This will be your room. There’s a small bathroom attached, I put clean towels on the sink for you. Sorry, it’s not much but…”

“It’s perfect,” I interrupted. When his eyes whipped over to me, I felt my face flush. “Look, I know you probably didn’t want me here, but I’m extremely grateful that you’re willing to let me stay. I know Scar probably guilted you into this, so thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He sounded almost exasperated, but like he was trying to hide it. All that did was make me feel worse, but I didn’t have anywhere to go. “Make yourself at home.”

As he walked past me to leave, I grabbed his arm. “Thanks, Sebastian, this means a lot to me. You don’t have to worry about me intruding on your space, I’ll just hang out here so I don’t bother you.”

Lifting his free arm, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You don’t have to do that.” His words and his tone of voice didn’t match. I could tell that he didn’t really want me here, but that he was trying his best not to show it. “My house is big enough for both of us.”

Dropping my hand, I forced a smile and nodded. “Alright, then.” Once he was gone, I sat on the bed and called Scarlett. “I’m here.”

“Good, I’m glad you made it. How’s Seb?”

“Well, I can tell he would rather be alone, but other than that he seems nice. Does he know that…”

“What, that you have no idea who he is? No, I figured that could be a fun surprise for him.” She giggled and I had to fight back a sigh. I guess I didn’t hide it so well, because she added, “He’s used to people fawning over him wherever he goes. Since you have no idea who he is, other than my friend, you won’t. It’ll be good for him to be around someone who wants nothing other than to be normal with him.”

“Scar…” My tone was low, the warning evident in the one word.

“Jess, calm down, babe. He’s a good guy, you guys will get along swimmingly. You’re both hermits who spend too much time alone.” She chuckled again, then sighed. “Fuck, Rose is crying again. You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks again, Scar. Give my goddaughter my love.”

After hanging up, I sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do. I could work on my book, but I didn’t want him to think I was being rude by staying in the room… and he did say that I could make myself at home. At the same time, I didn’t want to push it and make him regret letting me stay with him even more than he probably already did. After several minutes of debating with myself, I grabbed my laptop, heading downstairs to the sparse living room. He was sitting at one end of the couch, typing on his phone, so I sat on the other side and opened up my computer.

As I did, he looked over at me, a slightly surprised look on his face. But instead of saying something snarky, I just opened the document for my novel and tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at me. I sat there for probably ten minutes, trying to concentrate on the words in front of me when I couldn’t take it anymore. Looking up, I muttered, “Do I have something on my face?”

Sebastian flushed. “Sorry, I’m just trying to figure you out.”

Closing my laptop, I set it on the coffee table. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re in New York City for fun, at least that’s what Scarlett told me, but the first thing you do is start working.” He looked down at his phone as it pinged, frowning at whatever he saw. When he looked back up at me, the embarrassed look was back. “And you haven’t asked about…”

As his words trailed off, I had a relatively decent idea of what he was hinting at. He wanted to know why I wasn’t pressing him about whatever it was he did. That was something I didn’t really know how to answer. If I told him that I had no idea who he was, that could do one of two things - make him relieved, or hurt his feelings. Damned if I do, damned if I don’t. But I could at least answer the first part of the question. “Actually, I came out here because it’s where my publisher is located and they wanted to meet with me about my book.” Under my breath, I added, “The book I still haven’t finished writing.”

“You’re an author?” He sounded almost surprised. “But… but you’re Scarlett’s friend. I thought… I thought…”

“That I was an actor?”

He shrugged, cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of pink. “Or something like that.”

This was my chance to at least give him a hint that I didn’t know who he was. Maybe that would help him feel more at ease around me. “Yeah, not even kinda sorta an actor. To be honest, I don’t watch many movies, I just don't have the time. Scar is always trying to get me to watch hers, but I think the last one I saw was  _ The Nanny Diaries.  _ She wanted me to watch those superhero movies she’s in, but it’s just not really my thing.”

“Wait, you’ve never seen any of the Marvel movies?” A tension I hadn’t noticed in his shoulders seemed to ease as he relaxed against the couch. “I thought everyone had seen them.”

Lifting one shoulder in a small shrug, I looked directly into those cerulean eyes that I was pretty sure I could get lost in without trying. “I have seen some movies that came out in the past decade, but only the new Star Trek movies. They had what’s-his-name in them.”

“Chris Pine?”

“Maybe,” I replied, a note of uncertainty in my voice. “I'm not the best with names, especially when I don't actually know the person. So when it comes to actors, I'm definitely not going to remember who they are. The only actors I know are Scar because she's my friend, and Chris because I met him once at her house.”

“Evans?” His tone sounded so incredulous, I couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

“Yeah, Evans. He was nice. He and Scar have been friends since 2004, but I just got to meet him for the first time a few years ago. He’s a nice guy.” I leaned forward a bit. “Don’t tell her, but when I met him I totally thought they would make an adorable couple. But now I’m glad that they didn’t date because she’s so happy with Colin. In fact, she wasn’t this happy with Ryan or Romain, so I’m super excited for her to finally marry him.”

He stared at me, slack-jawed. “Scarlett and Chris? Really?”

“Have you seen how they are together? They’re super cute. Finish each other's sentences, flirt constantly… Colin just laughs about it, knowing that they’re closer to being siblings than anything else.” He opened his mouth to ask something, and I waved him off. “I know Scar better than probably anyone, we've known each other since we were freshmen in high school.”

As I leaned back against the couch, I cringed as my back muscles twinged in pain. Sebastian must have noticed, because he asked, “Are you alright?”

I tried to ignore the ache, but the spasm in my back made that impossible. “Fuck,” I moaned.

He scooted a little bit closer. “What’s wrong?”

As much as I didn’t want to tell him, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to move off the couch with the way my back was hurting. “Five miles walking here with my heavy ass luggage, that’s what’s wrong.” I took a deep breath, gasping halfway through when it just made me hurt more. “My back is killing me.”

“Can you move at all?” Sebastian moved a little bit closer, his legs only inches from mine.

“A little.” I tried to sit up, then fell back against the couch, closing my eyes to hide the tears. “Apparently, I can’t.”

He reached for me, then stopped. “Do you mind if I touch you?”

What kind of man had Scarlett sent me to? I wasn’t used to anyone asking consent before touching me, let alone when I needed help. “Go ahead.”

Slipping a hand behind me, he tried to turn me so my back faced him, but when I winced he stopped and stood. Then he slid one arm behind my back, the other under my knees, and lifted me up, apologizing when I groaned. “Sorry, I know it hurts.” He continued to talk as he carried me up the stairs. “I’m just going to put you on the bed, then I’ve got something that helps with muscle aches.” Laying me gently on the bed, he took my shoes off. “I’m going to roll you over onto your stomach, and then I’ll be right back.” Putting me in the center of the bed, he put me on my stomach then left the room.

I was going to have to ask Scarlett why he was being so nice to me. The poor guy had been ambushed, forced to let me stay with him, and here he was taking care of me. I didn’t know what to make of him. After a few minutes, he came back in and stood there, shuffling back and forth awkwardly. I decided to try and make it easier for him. “You know, I’m feeling a lot better now. If I just lay here till morning, I should be fine.”

Sighing, he shook his head. “If you're hurting bad enough that you couldn’t move on the couch, it’s not going to be better tomorrow. I have a cream that will help with the pain, but I need to touch your skin to put it on. Is that okay?”

I took a few seconds to think it over. Having this gorgeous man put his hands on me was almost more than I could stand. It had been a while since the last time I got laid, and I wasn’t sure I’d be able to take him touching my bare skin. But at the same time, I hurt so bad there was no way in hell I should get turned on. “You’ll have to take my shirt off, I’m not going to be able to do it.”

Sebastian set a tub of something on the comforter next to me and knelt on the bed, his fingers lightly touching the shirt. “Are you sure?”

“Just do it, Sebastian. Scar trusts you, so I trust you.”

A little less hesitantly, he lifted the cotton fabric of my shirt and moved it up my back, making sure to slide it underneath my stomach so it wouldn’t get caught on the way up and hurt me more. After it was up and over my head, he touched my back. “Where does it hurt the most?”

“Pretty much everywhere,” I admitted. “My lower back is the worst, but my shoulders are a close second.”

He tapped my bra strap. “Do you mind if I…”

“Just do it, I would give anything to not hurt anymore.” As he did, I tried to keep the conversation light, doing everything in my power to ignore what he was doing. “When Scar and I were in high school, we tried to join the cheer team. I fell and hurt my back pretty badly, then spent months in physical therapy. It acts up from time to time, especially when I overuse it.” He slid the straps down my arms, carefully taking one out, and then the other. When his hands lifted me up slightly so he could move the bra out from under me, I had to stifle a moan. Even though I was in pain, the thought of him touching me had me growing slightly aroused.

“Alright, I’m going to massage this stuff in. Let me know if I hurt you.” He straddled my thighs, barely resting his weight on them, and leaned over to pick up the jar. After he uncapped it and got some on his hands, he gently touched my back, rubbing lightly. “You doing okay?”

“You can press harder,” I said lightly. “I won’t break.” His fingers dug into my lower back and this time I couldn’t hide the moan. It wasn’t one of pleasure, at least not a sexual type of pleasure. “What’s in that cream?” I groaned.

“It’s a concoction that my trainer created for when I get muscle strains.” His hands skimmed my sides, fingertips grazing the sides of my breasts and my next moan was one of arousal. Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice the difference and started working his fingers into the skin near my shoulders. “I sometimes work out a little too hard and then I ache in places I didn’t know I could. This shit is magical.”

My eyes fluttered shut as I moaned again. Holy mother of pearl, his fingers felt so good as they dug into my muscles. The pain had disappeared about ten minutes into his massage, now all I could do was lay there and enjoy the feeling of him scraping his calloused fingers over my bare flesh. Once more, his hands grazed over my sides, fingertips brushing over my breasts. This time, it seemed a little more deliberate, the contact lasting for longer than it had previously. Then his large hands rested on my lower back, and he made a sound deep in his throat that almost made it seem like he was enjoying this as well.

Digging his hands a little more firmly, he moved them higher again, then back down. Scooting up a bit, he straddled my ass and when he rested against me I could almost swear that he had a hardon. He brushed the hair off my back and to the side, then dug his fingers into the flesh near my neck. I couldn’t help myself, my hips moved involuntarily, trying to help alleviate some of the pressure I felt from my arousal. When I did, he groaned softly and I could definitely feel his cock hard against my ass. 

His hands disappeared from my back and he climbed off, screwing the cap onto the jar. Since my head was turned to the side, I could see his cock tenting his sweatpants and my mouth started to water. Holy fuck he was big, and so hard. Heading toward the door, most likely in an attempt to hide it, he stopped at the entrance without turning back. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah,” I had to clear my throat to try and hide the arousal a little better. “Thanks, Sebastian.”

“No problem, Jessica. Let me know if it hurts tomorrow, I can…” He swallowed so hard I could hear it from a few feet away. “I can put more cream on your back.”

“Thanks. I’ll make sure to let you know.”

After he left, I laid there for several minutes, body thrumming with need. How was I going to survive days with this man when I couldn’t even get through one night without wanting to jump him. I thought Scarlett had said he was a hermit. This sure as hell didn’t seem very hermit-like to me. Since my back felt better, I carefully reached over and grabbed my phone I had left charging so I could send Scarlett a text message.  _ What the fuck did you send me into? Were you trying to set me up with this guy? _

The phone rang immediately and I answered, tone petulant, “What the hell, Scar? That man is sex personified. Is that why you sent me to him? Trying to get me laid?”

She started laughing, hard enough that I assumed she pulled the phone away from her face because she became muffled. When she came back, she had calmed down slightly, but still sounded amused. “Babe, you’ve only been there for a few hours. How in the hell did you manage to get Seb to a point where you are calling him sex personified?”

“Fuck,” I groaned, turning my face into the pillow to hide my agitation. When I turned back to the phone, I just told her. “I couldn’t get a cab to take me to his place, so I had to walk five miles with my heavy ass luggage. Remember how I hurt my back at cheer?”

“Oh, shit. Old injury acting up?”

“Exactly.” I sighed, loudly. “He had to carry me upstairs because I couldn’t move, and then he took off my shirt and bra to put some cream on to help them not hurt so bad.”

“And…” 

Fuck, she knew me too well. But I knew I couldn’t keep anything from her, we’d been friends for far too long. “He got a little… Fuck, Scar, his hands felt so good on me. You know I haven’t been laid since I broke up with douchebag, and the way he touched me…” Groaning again, I didn’t bother trying to hide it this time. “And I could feel him against my ass as he massaged me. He was…”

“Hard?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” She didn’t laugh this time, just sighed. “I’m gonna be honest with you, I think you and Seb would make a perfect couple. I’ve been wanting to introduce the two of you for a while, however, there never seemed to be a chance for me to do that.” There was a pause before she continued. “That being said, I didn’t send you to him with those intentions. Seb is a good guy and I knew he would take you in since you have nowhere else to go. If he’s making you uncomfortable, I can call him and…”

“No,” I said sharply. “It’s fine. I’m probably just being overly sensitive since it’s been nearly three years since a guy touched me like that.” Yawning, I realized how exhausted I was. “Please don’t call him. I’m sure that in the light of the new day, this will all just seem like a dream.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m more than sure.”

“Alright. Well, you can call me anytime.” I could hear the smile in her voice. “I love you, Jess.”

“Love you too, Scar. Night.” After reconnecting the phone to the charger, there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” I called.

Sebastian opened the door and looked at me, his cheeks a warm red. “I’m… I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to…” He ran a hand through his hair roughly, making it even poofier than it had been earlier. “It wasn’t my intention to…”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” I said quickly. When his face fell, I added, “Look, thank you for fixing my pain. You don’t need to feel bad for… for… you know. It’s something that happens, I’m not upset about it.” He quirked an eyebrow up, giving me an incredulous look. “I know you don’t know me, but I don’t say things that I don’t mean. If you want to talk about this, we can do it tomorrow.”

“Jessica, I…”

“It’s fine, Sebastian, I promise.” My jaw cracked from the force of my yawn and I shut my eyes, hoping he would get the hint. “Good night.”

“I…” When I opened my eyes to glare at him, he swallowed whatever he was going to say. “Good night, Jessica.”


	2. Awkward

The next morning, I woke up feeling better than I normally would. Pushing myself up, I turned my back from side to side, stretching muscles that had been screaming in pain just hours earlier. I could hear sounds coming from downstairs, so I knew Sebastian was already awake. Opening my suitcase, I dug through the piles of clothes to find a pair of tiny shorts and a longer crop top, forgoing underwear, or a bra. I suppose I could have put on something that covered more of my body, but I was curious to see if last night had been a fluke. The top only showed a couple of inches of my stomach, and the shorts completely covered my ass, so it wasn’t like I was half-naked, but I still showed enough skin that if he was interested he wouldn’t be able to ignore me.

Leaving the room quietly, I headed to the top of the stairs in time to hear Sebastian say, “What am I supposed to do? She’s…” He paused and so did I, standing at the top of the stairs. I shouldn’t be listening in on his conversation, but I also didn’t know how to stop without making too much noise and alerting him to my presence. “Thanks, Chris. I’ll figure it out.”

When he went silent, I tried to be louder as I walked down the stairs, not wanting him to know I had heard a bit of his phone call. Not that what I heard made any sense. I could guess at what he had been talking about, but I didn’t want to assume he’d been asking what to do about his attraction to me. Fuck, for all I know he could have been talking about how he was going to deal with the annoying girl who had taken over his condo.

Instead of overthinking it, I just walked into the living room, trying not to gape at how beautiful he looked. His hair had that overly poofy look again, he hadn’t shaved, and his blue eyes were rimmed with red. Honestly, he looked as if he hadn’t slept a wink, but even though he had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted, he was still the most gorgeous man I’d laid eyes on in a long time.

“Mornin’,” I said softly. Walking over to the couch, I sat on the opposite end from him, crossing my legs underneath me. “Thanks for last night, my back feels a thousand times better.”

“I’m sorry about…”

Sighing, I held up a hand. “First of all, you have nothing to apologize for. If you hadn’t helped last night, I wouldn’t be up and about right now. Second of all, I have no idea what you would even feel the need to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one to say sorry.”

His eyes went wide. “Why should you be the one to apologize?”

“I invaded your personal space.” Shrugging, I gave him a soft smile. “Which I’m extremely grateful for, by the way. If you had said no, I don’t know what I would have done, or where I would have gone.”

“I…” Shaking his head, he stopped whatever he was going to say and his cheeks reddened. “Coffee?” He didn’t wait for me to respond, just got off the couch and went into what I assumed was the kitchen.

Leaning back against the cushions, I let out a heavy sigh. Well, that was awkward. I knew he felt bad about getting a hardon while he was massaging me, but I honestly couldn’t figure out why. Yeah, getting turned on with someone you just met could be considered a little gauche, but I had been turned on too even if it wasn't as obvious. We had at least a week together, I couldn’t let him feel bad about this for the entire time.

Standing, I went into the kitchen and saw him staring at his Keurig, waiting for it to heat up so he could make me a cup of coffee. I padded across the wood floor and laid a hand on his back, taking a second to marvel at his strength before saying, “Sebastian, I just wanted to say…”

He turned to look at me and the words stuck in my throat. God, he was so close to me, all it would take is me leaning forward a little bit, standing on my toes, and I could kiss the hell out of him. But I swallowed the impulse, not wanting to upset him. His voice came out husky, “Cream and sugar?”

“Cream, please.” I took a step back, moving away from temptation. If only Scarlett could see me know. She knew how big of a hermit I was, not really liking to get involved with people if I could help it. Even though I preferred my own company to that of others, there was something about him that drew me to him, like a moth to a flame. And just like that moth, I was terrified of getting burned. As much as I may want to explore this attraction, the thought of doing so and then having even more awkward interactions like this didn’t seem like a good idea.

Handing me a mug of black coffee, Sebastian reached into the fridge for the cream and handed it to me, waiting patiently while I poured some in and gave the container back. After he put it away, his eyes drifted up and down my body. “Any plans for the day?”

Taking another step back, I gulped my coffee so I could formulate a response. Something deep inside me wanted to say my plans were to do him, any way he wanted me. However, that was not a good idea. “Uh, I think I’m going to work on my book. My publisher has been on my ass lately, part of the reason I came here.” When the corner of his mouth turned up in a small grin and he moved closer to me, I started babbling. “They wanted me to come out so they could remind me of my contract. I’ve only got another two months to finish and get it edited. I mean, I’m almost done, but there are a few parts that have been difficult to write. Mostly the seh…” The word trailed off when I realized what I had been about to say. Telling this gorgeous man that not being laid in three years made it difficult to write realistic sex scenes… I couldn’t imagine anything worse.

He moved a bit closer, lifted a hand, and picked up a piece of my hair, twirling it around a finger. “You don’t have time for any… fun?” As he moved closer, I took another long sip of my coffee. “I can think of a few different things to help pass the time.”

Oh God, I could feel my face burning, my insides clenching with desire. But I couldn’t, no I wouldn’t let myself get involved with him. My last relationship ended rather poorly after I found out that he’d been cheating on me for months. As much as I wanted him, I didn’t know him, not really. “Ummm…” I swallowed another gulp of coffee, finishing the cup before setting it on the counter. Taking a step away from him, I stammered, “I should… I need… Writing, that’s what I need to do.” Then I turned and fled the kitchen, picking up my laptop from the living room and retreating to the guest bedroom. A small part of me hoped that he would come upstairs, push past my defenses, kiss me… but once a solid thirty minutes passed without that happening, I opened my computer and started working on my novel.

\----------

Several hours passed with me sitting on the bed, hunched over the tiny keyboard. It wasn’t until my stomach let out an audible growl that I remembered the only thing I’d put in my stomach in nearly twenty-four hours was a cup of coffee. Setting my computer down on the bed, I stood and winced. Fuck, sitting on the bed to write was a horrible idea. Sitting at a desk was the best way to work, but even a couch would have been better. At least a couch had a back I could lean against. But being in the same room as Sebastian for hours would have been way too distracting.

My stomach growled again, but I still didn’t go downstairs. Instead, I called Scarlett. She answered, a chuckle in her voice. “This is the fourth time in two days, babe. You never call me this much. What’s going on?”

“I…” my back twinged and I groaned, sinking back onto the bed.

“Back acting up again?” She sounded concerned, probably because she knew that if I was making noises of pain it was a lot worse than I was letting on.

“Yeah. I was hunched over my laptop all day.”

“Jess…”

“I know. I know.” Sighing, I laid back on the bed and tried not to cry. “That isn’t why I called though.”

“Let me guess, you’re having a hard time with your attraction to Seb?” The fact that she found this hilarious came through loud and clear. “Just sleep with him and get it over with.”

“Scar,” I groaned again, this time in exasperation. “That’s a bad idea.”

“Why? What’s so bad about having a little fun?” Her voice turned serious. “Jess, I love you to death, but maybe this will be a good thing. You’ve got two weeks alone with one of the hottest actors in Hollywood. Live a little.”

“That’s not making this any easier.” I rubbed at my eyes and tried to sit up, gasping at the sudden influx of pain that shot through my lower back. Falling back again, I barked, “Mother fucking dammit!”

“I can call Seb, maybe he can massage the pain away again.”

“Don’t even joke about it, Scar. I can’t…” Sighing, I left my legs dangling over the bed, the ache in my back too much to even attempt to lift them onto the mattress. “I can’t get involved with someone else. It hurts too much.”

“Oh, hon.” Scarlett was silent for a minute. She knew all about my ex, the shit I had to deal with, the pain and misery he caused. But at the same time, she also knew I’d never had much luck in the world of dating. My taste in men was horrible, almost every single guy I was with turning out to be an asshole. “Sebastian isn’t like Aaron, not even a little bit. He would never… do that to you.”

“Yeah, but if he was truly that worried about me being a crazy stalker fan, he’s also probably not looking for more than a good time and I don’t have the emotional wherewithal to get involved with him.”

“Jess, babe… You don’t have to hide away from life forever. I know that Aaron hurt you, but you’re allowed to live. You’re allowed to love.”

As my stomach growled again, I decided to pretend that everything was fine so hopefully, she wouldn’t worry about me. “I need to go get some food. And I’ll… I’ll think about what you said, but I doubt anything will happen. Sebastian is gorgeous, but I know nothing about him other than the fact that he’s apparently famous and you know him. I’m unwilling to get emotionally invested in another guy that will just break my heart when he realizes I’m not enough.”

“Jess…”

“Sorry, Scar. I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

I hung up on her before she could say anything else, but didn’t bother trying to move. My back had felt so good after his ministrations last night that I had forgotten all about my old injury and sat hunched over like an idiot. Any pain I felt was a result of my own stupidity and arrogance, thinking that I was fine when I so clearly wasn’t.

\----------

Another few hours passed, every time I tried to move my back spasmed, forcing me to remain in the prone position on the mattress. It probably would have been easier to let Scarlett call Sebastian, have him come up and fix me again, but that would have been harder than just dealing with not being able to move. 

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian called out, “I made dinner. It’s just chicken, but I made enough to share.”

My stomach let out another loud growl, probably loud enough for him to hear through the closed door. But still, I couldn’t let him know how much I hurt. “I’m good for now, but thanks,” I replied, trying to force my voice to sound normal. I could hear the strain in my voice that hopefully, he wouldn’t notice. “Just have a little more of my story to write before I take a break.”

I’m pretty sure I heard him mutter my name, probably cursing me under his breath. When the handle turned, I tried to move to sit up and let out a loud groan. That must have been the point where he just pushed open the door and walked over, a concerned look on his face. “Back?”

“Nope, perfectly fine. This is just comfortable.” I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but the hunger combined with the fact that I couldn’t move had put me on edge. “I’ll come down later and get food.”

He put both hands on his hips and looked down at me, eyebrows raised. “You don’t have to lie, unless…” He sighed and turned to go. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night, or this morning, that wasn’t my intention.”

When his hand touched the doorknob, I muttered, “My back _is_ killing me.”

Not looking back at me, he opened the door. “I’ll be right back.” He wasn’t gone for more than a couple of minutes and came back in with the jar in hand. Setting it on the nightstand, he slid an arm under my legs and lifted them onto the bed, then rolled me onto my stomach, ignoring my whimpers of pain. Once he had me situated, he asked, “Can I take your shirt off?” I hesitated for a second, so he added, “It will make it easier to apply the cream, nothing else.”

“Go ahead,” I acquiesced. The thought of his hands on mine was enough to send a jolt of pleasure coursing through me. As he pulled the shirt up, I could feel the pads of his fingers lightly brush up against my skin and I let out a light gasp, closing my eyes.

Once the shirt was off, he straddled my thighs, resting close enough that if he got aroused I would definitely be able to feel it. His fingers scraped down my back. “Where does it hurt?”

“Lower back is the worst,” I managed to gasp out. When his fingers strayed to the waistband of my shorts, I temporarily forgot all about the pain. All I wanted was for him to take them off, so I bit my lower lip to keep from begging him to do just that.

His fingers dipped underneath the shorts, trailing over the top of my ass, voice deep and husky as he said, “I’m going to fold these down a bit. Sometimes, when the lower back is hurting, the pain is actually coming from the hips more than the back.” He did just as he said he would, folding the top of my shorts down twice, far enough that I knew the top part of the crack in my ass was exposed.

I didn’t say anything, however, wondering where he was going with it. As much as I didn’t want this to turn into a fuck session with a hot guy, if he came onto me, I wasn’t sure I could say no. But then he uncapped the cream and started massaging it into my skin, long sweeping motions from the middle of my back down to the top of my ass. Every time he got to my ass, he would dig into the muscles there, moving his thumbs underneath the waistband in arching curves.

Since I had told him it was just my lower back, he didn’t stray far enough forward to brush up against my breasts this time, but still, each time he went further under the shorts I swallowed a moan, not wanting him to realize how much he was turning me on. Then his hands moved higher up my back and as he leaned forward, I could feel his cock hard against my ass. That’s when I realized the previous night wasn’t a fluke, he was just as attracted to me as I was to him.

Lifting my hips slightly, I pressed against him harder and he let out a soft groan under his breath, not even bothering to hide the fact that his fingers were touching my breasts this time. His hips moved against mine, almost imperceptibly as he continued to massage my back. It was almost enough to make me beg, the words on the tip of my tongue.

Over and over, his hands swept from the top of my shoulders, down my back with his fingers purposefully grazing the sides of my breasts, down to the top of my ass where he dipped far enough into the shorts that they started moving down over the swell of my hips. They didn’t ever get far enough to show him my wet pussy, but they had gotten to the point where all he would need to do is scoot down and he could easily take them off. But he didn’t move further down, he just kept up the movement, again and again.

Finally, he stopped, his hands resting on my naked hips, fingers squeezing lightly. His cock was still pressed against my ass, but I didn’t move, waiting to see what he would do. He groaned, a deep and aroused sound. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I…”

“Sebastian,” my voice came out just as husky as his, “you don’t need to apolo…”

“Yes, I do.” He pulled up my shorts and climbed off of me, sitting on the side of the bed, not bothering to hide the tent in his sweatpants this time. “I’m not normally so… so… forward, but I’ll be honest, you’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve met in a long time and you didn’t…”

He paused so I turned my head so I could look at him fully. “It’s okay, really.”

“No, it’s not.” Turning away from me, he ran his hands through his hair roughly, groaning again. This time the sound seemed more anguished than horny. “I feel like I should admit something else. Scarlett has talked about you, quite a bit. She even hinted, more than once, that I would like you. When she said you were stuck here and needed a place to stay, my immediate reaction was to say no. I felt like she was pushing us together, trying to set me up again.” He looked down at me, realized I was still half-naked, then picked up my shirt and handed it to me, turning around so I could sit up and put it on.

After I put it on and fixed my shorts, I laid a hand on his back. “I’m decent now.”

He turned back to me and grinned, dropping a quick glance at my now clothed body. “I don’t know about that, you’re still fucking gorgeous.”

My face burned, but I kept my eyes on his. I ignored his most recent statement, instead, going back to what we had been talking about before I had put my shirt back on. “So why did you let me stay?”

“Because she made me realize that you truly didn’t have anywhere to go and that it wasn’t like you wanted to be here. I thought you didn’t want to stay here because she had done the same thing to you, tell you that she wanted to set us up, but when we met there was no recognition in your eyes.”

“Yeah, she didn’t tell me that little tidbit until last night. Otherwise, if I’m being completely honest, I wouldn’t have come.” His face fell slightly, so I quickly added, “You’re gorgeous and sexy, any woman would be lucky to have a guy like you, but I’ve had bad luck in the past with relationships. Knowing that Scar wants to set us up freaks me out a little bit.”

“I have an idea.” Taking my hand in his, he rubbed his thumb on my palm. “We’re going to be stuck together for a while, at least two weeks until your flight leaves, so we may as well get to know one another. Maybe… maybe it could lead to more, but if nothing else, at least we could be friends.”

“Friends?” I cocked an eyebrow up. “Pretty sure I felt your… you know against my ass. Do you really think we could be friends after that?”

Shrugging, he glanced down at our still intertwined hands. “I don’t know. But let’s get to know one another. When you’re not working, that is.”

“Well, I will say that sitting on the couch will probably be a lot better for my back.” I stretched a bit from side to side, grateful that it had stopped hurting, at least for now. “So, I believe you said something about dinner?”


	3. Getting to Know You

Waking up, I had a brief second where I regretted coming to stay with Sebastian. On a scale of one to ten, he was a twelve, and we’d stayed up late talking about nothing important. We talked a bit about my book, him listening with rapt attention as I droned on about it for at least an hour. I’d cautiously stayed away from bringing up movies, for multiple reasons. The main reason being that I could tell he liked the fact that I treated him like a normal human being. Maybe it would have been different if I'd seen something he was in, but since I hadn't it made it easier to see him as Sebastian and not an actor.

It wasn’t until I’d let out a huge yawn that we realized it was past midnight. He’d asked how my back was feeling, luckily it still felt fine, then he’d helped me stand and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear before saying goodnight. It had taken all my willpower to not pull him against me and kiss the hell out of him. Why did Scarlett have to send me to someone who was so freaking sweet? When she told me he was nothing like Aaron, I’d believed her, but hadn’t really understood that he would be the complete opposite. Even the nicest guys I knew were still assholes sometimes. But Sebastian, he was kind and did his best to make me feel comfortable. The only time he touched me after the massage was when he said goodnight. Not during dinner, nor during our talk. We’d sat closer on the couch, me in one corner with my legs crossed under me, him on the middle cushion facing me. His gaze had drifted down my body from time to time, and the way his mouth would quirk up into a soft smile definitely told me that he was attracted to me, but unlike so many others, he didn’t try to push me into something I wasn’t ready for.

Crawling out of bed, I moved around, grateful that my back still felt okay. There was a slight ache, which was to be expected after how much pain I’d been in, but it wasn’t bad enough to stop me from moving around. Again, I didn’t bother with underwear or a bra, putting the shorts back on with a wide neck sweater. The sweater hung off of one shoulder, but the neck wasn’t wide enough to show anything else unless I tried really hard.

I grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs, curious as to why it was so quiet. Of course, I’d only woken up two days in a row at his place, so I didn’t really know how Sebastian was in the morning. As I walked down the stairs, I heard soft grunts and groans coming from the living room. Now, I knew he wouldn’t be doing anything like what I was imagining because he had a houseguest, but I still couldn’t stop my mind from picturing him sitting on the couch, cock in hand.

Taking a deep breath, I went in and almost pouted. He wasn’t masturbating but doing pushups. His laptop was open, seemingly on a video call, but he had headphones in so I couldn’t hear the buff guy on the screen. It took a couple of minutes of me standing there, staring at Sebastian before the guy on the computer noticed me and Sebastian dropped to his knees, took several deep breaths, then took out his headphones and looked over at me.

My face flushed, but I said simply, “Good morning.”

“Hey, Jessica.” He pressed a button on the computer, then pointed at the screen. “This is Don, my trainer.”

I waved at the screen and Don chuckled. “Get a new girlfriend, Seb?”

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed and I took pity on him. “Nope, just a friend of a friend who got stuck here because of quarantine. He’s been generous enough to let me stay in his guest room since my hotel kicked me out.” Looking over at him, I added, “I’ll just hang out in my room until you’re done.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he said quickly. “You can sit on the couch and work... unless this will bother you.”

Glancing at the screen, I noticed Don was watching us with an amused look on his face. All that did was make my face flush too, but instead of slinking back to my room like my head was telling me to, I set the laptop down on the couch. “I’m just gonna get myself a cup of coffee. Go ahead and continue with what you were doing. Sorry for the interruption.”

As I left the room, I heard Don say, “She’s pretty,” before Sebastian must have put the headphones back in because then I hear him mutter something before the soft grunts and groans started up again. I took a bit longer than needed to get my coffee with cream. But after it was ready, I really had no excuse to avoid going back to the couch. I didn’t want him to think I wasn’t comfortable being around him, and I really did need to get some work done.

Taking a deep breath, I went back out to the living room, trying to avoid looking at Sebastian doing something with weights, looking absolutely delicious, and sat down on the edge of the couch. I took a drink of my coffee, set it on the table, then opened my laptop and turned it on. It was difficult, but I managed to get into a groove and ignore him working out. Usually, once I focused on a task, everything around me would disappear leaving only what I was working on. But this time I could still sense what he was doing, I just studiously avoided glancing his way.

After a while, the noise stopped and I heard him go up to his room, which made it easier to concentrate on my story. I got a solid twenty minutes of work before I heard him walking down the stairs. Glancing up, I’m pretty sure my jaw literally fell open because he was wearing only a pair of low-slung sweatpants that showed off his rippled stomach. In one hand he held a t-shirt, the other a towel that he was using to dry his hair. I couldn’t stop looking at his body. He had muscles for days, the kind of body that most men would kill for and most women drool over. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch him, or better yet, lick the drops of water that slowly descended down his sculpted torso.

I watched as he walked over to the couch, tossed his shirt over the back of it, and plopped himself down, dropping the towel on the floor. After a minute of me staring, he chuckled lightly. “How’s the writing going?”

“Writing?” I responded. When my gaze drifted up, I saw his huge grin and my face flushed. Instead of ignoring the sexual tension, I just went with it. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re fucking gorgeous?”

He blushed, the warmth on his cheeks just making him more attractive. “Um… uh… thank you?”

Setting my computer down on the coffee table, I moved closer to him. We’d been fighting this attraction between us, trying to get to know one another better first, but I just couldn’t wait any longer. Once I was within touching distance, I reached out, stopping just before laying my hand on his chest. “Can I?” He just nodded, so I closed the distance and lightly trailed my fingers down his hard pectoral muscles, to the defined abs on his stomach. “Fuck,” I groaned. Moving my hand back up, I leaned forward and cupped his face. “I really want to kiss you.”

“Yes,” he moaned, voice husky.

So I did, pressing my lips against his. As soon as I did, his hands came up and pulled me closer, forcing me to be uncomfortable or straddle his lap. Of course, I chose to straddle him, moaning as I felt his cock already hardening through his sweats. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him as he kissed me with more passion than I’d ever felt with any guy. Rocking my hips back and forth, the friction of his hard length rubbing against my clit making me whimper into his mouth.

Pulling my head back, I looked down at him, continuing my movements. “I want you,” I groaned, trailing my hand down his torso and between us so I could cup his cock with my palm. As my hips gyrated, I moved my hand up and down in time with the movement of my body.

“Jessica,” he moaned, hands gripping my hips tight to hold me steady. When I didn’t stop stroking him, his head fell back, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned, fingers sinking deeper into my flesh. “We shouldn’t do this.”

Fuck, I was so goddamn horny that I could feel my juices soaking through my shorts and onto the back of my hand. But at that moment, my pleasure wasn’t something I was even thinking about. All I had on my mind was this gorgeous man beneath me and the moans I could hear coming from deep within him. Letting go, I moved my hands on top of his and pulled them away from my hips and climbed off his lap, standing in front of him.

My gaze dropped to his lap and I could see a large wet spot on the front of his gray sweats, a combination of my arousal and his precum. “You’re right, Sebastian, we shouldn’t do this, not yet.” Placing my hands on his knees, I bent over and trailed my hands up his thighs to his waistband. “I have a better idea.” Dipping my fingers beneath them, I looked into his blue eyes, nearly covered by the pupils blown out by lust. “I want your cock in my mouth. I’ve been thinking about it since the first night.”

“I…”

“You can say no,” I quickly interrupted, “I won’t be upset. But I want to give you pleasure. Watch you fall apart as you come in my mouth.”

“Yes,” he groaned. “God, yes.”

As I tugged on the sweats, he lifted his hips and I pulled them down his legs, watching as his cock sprung free, hard and red. But instead of attacking it right away, I kept tugging the material down and off his legs, then pushed his knees far enough apart that I could kneel between them. Staring up at him, I leaned forward and grabbed his cock, angling it towards me. “Fuck, Sebastian, you are… fuck.”

Words escaped me, so instead of trying to figure out what to say, I lowered my mouth onto his cock, his girth stretching my mouth wide. I could tell that he would stretch my pussy to its limit, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was see if I could take his entire length into my mouth and down my throat. Slowly, I lowered myself down, opening my lips as wide as I could get it. I got almost all the way down before he hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag slightly. Coming back up, I sucked on the tip while I caught my breath, before moving back down again.

His fingers dug into my hair. Not to move me, just pulling lightly on the strands, which only served to make me even hornier. It made me wish I had taken off my sweater before starting. Lifting my mouth off of him with a plop, I pulled back slightly and winked. “Let go for just a sec, hon, I want to do something.” He did and I reached down, whipping my sweater off of my body. 

“Holy fuck, Jessica.” His hand moved toward his cock, but I stopped him by doing it myself.

“Nope, that’s for me to do.” Before I lowered my mouth back onto him, I added, “Feel free to grip my hair as tight as you want. I liked it.”

His fingers went back into my hair, tugging my face forward. As my tongue licked up his entire length, he moaned, “Fuuuuck.”

I grinned and sucked his cock into my mouth, fondling his balls with one hand, the other I placed at the base of his length in order to stop myself from taking too much. Up and down I moved my mouth, twisting and rotating my hand up and down his length at the same time. His breathing grew ragged, the grip on my hair tighter, and his moans grew louder and more increasing in frequency. As much as I wanted to make this last, I also wanted to watch him fall apart in front of me.

My eyes drifted up and I could see him staring, the look on his face one of pure bliss. I started moving faster, sucking harder with each movement up. When his eyes fluttered shut, head falling back against the cushion, I knew he was close. So I moved my hand off his cock and balls, placing them on my own thighs, taking him as deep into my throat as I could while I held my face there, sucking him.

“Fuck, Jessica, just like that,” he growled, a second hand gripping my hair as he held me there, hips thrusting lightly into my throat. “God… fuck… I’m gonna…” With one more movement, he moaned my name loudly as he came, salty cum shooting down into my throat.

I just kept sucking, my pussy clenching at the whimpering moans that came from him. After a minute, he pulled on my hair, hard enough that I released his cock. All I did was stare at him, waiting for him to come back to his senses. He did slowly, eyes opening as he groaned, looking down at me. His grip on my hair lessened, hand drifting to my chin and he tilted my face up. “C’mere.” I slowly stood and he crooked a finger at me. “Straddle me again, sweetheart. Let me show you some of the same pleasure you just gave me.”

I did as he asked, groaning as I felt his softening cock pressing against my aching clit. “Sebastian,” I moaned.

“Fuck, I want to taste you so bad, but right now I want see your eyes while I make you come.” His hand went to the waistband of my shorts and he slid his fingers down to my pussy, then rubbed against my clit. “Unless you object, I’m going to make you come now.”

Rocking my hips against his hand, I leaned forward and kissed him hard. Breathless, I gasped, “Won’t take much.”

A finger slid inside of my pussy, then another. Thrusting them in and out of me, his thumb rubbed on my clit at the same time. With his other hand, he reached up and cupped the back of my head, pulling it towards him. Instead of kissing me, he placed his mouth by my ear and growled, “Jessica, you’re so fucking gorgeous. I want you to come on my fingers. Can you do that for me?”

“YES!!” I groaned loudly, fucking myself on his fingers. I was so close, so fucking close. “More,” I pleaded. He slid another finger inside of me and I gasped at the intrusion, but fucking hell, it felt so good. “Sebastian,” I muttered, his name a moan that escaped me.

Over and over again, his fingers moved in and out of me, thumb rubbing me harder and faster. When he bit my earlobe lightly, my pussy clenched again, this time in warning of my impending orgasm. “Come for me,” he commanded.

As I did, I screamed, incomprehensible babbling. He just kept his fingers deep within me, thumb still rubbing against my aching nub. The orgasm seemed to last forever, wave after wave of pleasure hitting me. I fell forward, resting my head against his shoulder and he pulled his hand out of my shorts, sticking his fingers into his mouth. “Fuck, Jessica, I knew you would taste good.”

I couldn’t help it, I started giggling, then it turned into a full-blown laugh. His hand gripped my hair again, pulling my head back so he could look at me. “You know, it’s not nice to laugh at someone who just made you come.”

“I’m sorry,” I gasped. “I’m not laughing at you.” At his incredulous look, I sobered. “I’m not, I swear.” Leaning forward, I kissed him again, this time softer. “It’s just… we said we were going to get to know one another, and then I go and start this.”

“Beautiful, I just got to know you in the most intimate way possible.” He grinned. “Besides, we haven’t had sex yet. Still have that to look forward to.”

Giving him another quick pack on the lips, I climbed off his lap and grabbed my sweater but didn't bother putting it back on. After the explosive orgasm I just had, Sebastian deserved a little show. “I think I need to go get cleaned up.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, me too.”

I went up the stairs first, feeling his eyes on my ass the entire time. God, what would he have done if I stopped at the top of the stairs, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the guest bedroom to fuck his brains out? Shaking my head, I cleared those thoughts out as fast as they entered. As completely mind-blowing as what we had just done was, I didn't want to rush anything. The last thing I needed was to end up with my heart broken because I slept with some guy and he only thought it was entertainment.

Unfortunately, I didn't know Sebastian well enough to really know if he was that type of guy or not. From the tiny bit that Scarlett had told me, it didn't seem like he was, but maybe she didn't know that side of him. I could already feel myself being drawn to him, and I was terrified that being in such a small space for so long with one person would make me do something stupid, like fall in love with him.

Once we were both safely within our own rooms, I took off my shorts and pulled on a pair of leggings, putting the sweater back on. Then I sat on the edge of the bed, resting my head in my hands. What was I doing? Was this really a good idea? Picking up my phone, I called my best friend.

“Jess! Hey, babe. How's your back feeling today?” Scarlett sounded as excited as always. Never once did she ever sound irritated when I called, something I loved her for.

“Well, it feels a lot better than it did yesterday, that's for sure.”

She must have heard something in my voice, because she asked, “What happened?”

Groaning, I swiped a hand over my face. “God, Scar, what am I going to do?”

“Jess, honey, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what happened.” Her voice stayed calm and soothing. “I’m here for you, babe. Take however long you need.”

Taking several deep breaths, I muttered, “This isn’t going to end well for me.”

“What do you mean?”

Falling back onto the bed, I stared at the ceiling. We told each other everything, and I mean everything. When I lost my virginity to Tommy underneath the bleachers at a football game, she heard about it later that night. When she landed her first starring role in a movie, we went out and partied all night, ending up with horrible hangovers the next morning. There wasn’t anything that we didn’t share with one another, even the size of the guys we dated. Yes, I knew way more about Colin than I probably should, but it didn’t bother me. To be honest, that was one of the things I loved about our friendship, that we didn’t have to hide anything from each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me he has such a fucking hot body?” I whined.

“And when did you see his body?”

She sounded amused, but I was still worried that I’d pushed past the boundary of what was appropriate for a houseguest. “He worked out with Don, then took a shower. When he came downstairs, he didn’t have a shirt on and… holy fuck, Scar, that man is like a Greek statue.” I sighed dramatically. “I’m scared I fucked up. We… we… God, I…” Gulping, I just said it as quickly as I could, “I sucked him off, then he made me come.”

There was a sharp bark of laughter, but when I didn’t say anything else, she asked gently, “Do you regret it?”

“I don’t know.” Still laying on the bed, I rubbed my eyes with my free hand, lowering my voice when I heard his door open. “He’s so fucking attractive, Scar. We spent last night talking, about nothing important, and this morning… God, I just couldn’t help myself. He looked so fucking yummy, I asked if I could kiss him and it all kind of exploded from there.”

“Did you enjoy yourself at least?”

“More than I thought possible.”

We were both silent for a minute before she started talking again. “Babe, I know that Aaron hurt you when he cheated. I’ve known Seb for… damn, it’s got to be almost ten years by now… and he’s a really good guy. If you’re worried about him hurting you, I am almost completely positive that he won’t do that to you. Now, if you end up developing feelings for him, I could see how that would end up hurting, but…” She sighed and I could picture her rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I love you to death, Jess. You’re the sister of my heart, but I worry about you. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” I argued.

“I know you think you’re happy, but I see the look on your face when you come and visit me and Colin.” Her next words came out soft and encouraging, “Enjoy your time with Seb. Let go of your fear. For once in your life, live in the moment. Maybe something good will come out of this.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Pushing myself up to a seated position, I looked over at the door, getting stressed over the fact I knew I would have to go back downstairs. “What if I end up… What if I get hurt?”

“Honey, life is full of uncertainty. There is always the possibility of getting hurt. But there is also the possibility for so much more.” I heard a noise in the background and she groaned. “Rose is making a mess, I’ve got to go. But promise me something. Don’t hide away from spending time with Seb because you’re scared of falling in love with him. Try. All I’m asking is that you try. If you really and truly don’t like him, or the attraction isn’t enough to picture a relationship together, then tell him now. But babe, from the way you were talking about him, you already like him. Are you so sure that you won’t already be hurt if you do nothing more?”

“I’m scared.” My voice came out low and pathetic, but I couldn’t help it. Aaron had really damaged my self-confidence to the point where I didn’t understand how anyone could like me. “I don’t want to get hurt… again.”

“Oh, honey.” She sighed. “I really do have to go, but just think about what I said. But seriously, Jess, if you aren’t going to explore whatever this thing is with Seb, you need to tell him as soon as you can. I love you, babe.”

“Love you too, Scar. Go take care of Rosie, I’ll be fine.”

I sat there for several minutes after we hung up, trying to work up the courage to go back downstairs. Honestly, I didn’t know what to do. There was nothing I wanted more than to explore all of the sexual things with Sebastian, but at the same time, it scared me to death. But after a while, I knew I couldn’t hide anymore. While getting hurt was terrifying, I also didn’t want to hurt him.

So I set my phone back down on the nightstand and went down the stairs, moving slowly. As I entered the living room, Sebastian looked up from his laptop with a soft smile on his face. “Hey, Jessica.”

I sat down on the furthest cushion from him and picked up my own computer, opening it back up. I didn’t know what to say to him, so I just blurted out, “You can call me Jess. Uh… if you want to of course. Don’t feel like you have to. It’s just that all my friends call me Jess, the only ones that call me Jessica anymore are my family.”

Sebastian must have heard something in my voice because he set his laptop down and scooted closer, grabbing my hand. “You don’t have to be nervous around me, Jess. I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want.” 

Closing my eyes, I tried to hide the sudden influx of tears that threatened to spill. When his other hand cupped my jaw, thumb rubbing my cheek, my eyes popped open. He had such an earnest look on his face that the first tear fell, which then released the floodgates and tears rolled down my face. I pulled back and swiped at my face, trying to erase the evidence of my anxiety.

His hands fell back onto his lap and he frowned. “Jess, did I say something wrong?”

The pain in his voice had me clarifying, “You didn’t do anything.” I waved a hand around my face. “This is just… it’s my own… I don’t know how to explain it.”

He reached out again, and when I didn’t pull back, he gripped my hand in his larger one, thumb rubbing soothing circles on my palm. “Hey, don’t feel like you have to explain. I just want to make sure I didn’t say something stupid to make you upset.”

Sighing, I laid my other hand on top of the one holding mine and looked down at them, not wanting to look in his eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s just I…”

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

At that, I did look up at him. “Throwing my words back at me?”

He laughed lightly. “Did it work?”

Sighing, I didn’t join in his laughter, instead, I looked back down at our intertwined hands. Did I tell him the truth? Did I tell him that I was terrified of what I was already feeling for him? Fuck, I couldn’t do that, not yet. Instead, I told him a partial truth. “I’m just not good at… at this.”

“What’s this?”

“This.” I waved between us. “I just don’t know how to be… whatever it is we’re doing.”

“Jess, sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m sorry if I pushed you into something you weren’t ready for. I didn’t mean…”

My head whipped up, and even though I was still crying softly, I glared at him. “First of all, you didn’t push me. If anything, I was the one who instigated everything.”

“Maybe, but I could have said no.”

“Yeah, you could have. And I could have ignored the fact that you look like a god with all those muscles, but I didn’t.” Shrugging, I wiped at the few tears that remained on my cheeks and took a deep breath. “What are we doing here, Sebastian?

“First, if you’re going to insist I call you Jess, you can call me Seb. All my friends do.” After I nodded, he continued, “To answer your question, I don’t know. From the things that Scarlett has told me, I know that you are an awesome person, one I could see myself with. But just because I like the things I’ve heard about you, doesn’t mean we’re compatible in other ways.” He gave me a soft smile. “We can do whatever you want, sweetheart. If that’s nothing, then it’s nothing. If you want to explore this attraction between us, we can do that. Wherever we go from here is all up to you.”

“No pressure,” I muttered sarcastically.

“Jess,” he reached under my chin and tilted my face up. “I’m serious. We’ll take whatever this is at your pace. But I am going to put one rule in place… no more sex stuff for at least the rest of the week. We can get to know one another better. You can work on your story, I can do work things, and we can talk and hang out. How does that sound?”

“No sex?” My words came out incredulous. “Really? You think we can stop ourselves?”

“I can make it no touching if that’s easier,” he said with a shrug.

God, I didn’t know what I wanted. Did I do as Scarlett suggested, step outside of my comfort zone and go for it? Or did I ignore this fluttering of feelings bubbling up and tell him no? In the end, I couldn’t say no. “Alright, let’s get to know one another and see what happens.”

“Really?” His face lit up with a smile.

“Yeah.” Lifting my hand to his face, I rubbed at the scruff there. “I’m ridiculously attracted to you, so maybe…” Shrugging, I tried to put what I was thinking into words. “Let’s just see what happens. However, I do want to do one thing before we go on our sex sabbatical.” Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss to his lips, sighing as he deepened it. When I pulled back, we were both breathless and smiling. “Now, I need to get some work done.”

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a searing kiss, groaning into my mouth. Then he released me just as fast and backed up to his old position on the couch, picking his laptop back up. “Good idea. Work time.”


	4. Screw Waiting

The next three days were torturous. Sebastian stuck to his word, and we didn’t touch at all, at least, not during the day. We spent that time working on our respective projects and getting to know one another. I knew about his time in Romania, what it was like to grow up different from everyone else, what his favorite movie role was, even about his ex-girlfriends. In return, I told him the truth about Aaron and why I was so anxious about starting a relationship. He’d just listened as I explained how Aaron hadn’t been faithful the entire two years we were together, how he’d made it seem like it was my fault he wasn’t satisfied. Of course, that had made Sebastian break our no touching rule, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me hard, telling me that I more than satisfied him.

It had taken my entire willpower to climb off his lap and move to the other side of the couch, not wanting to rush into anything. I mean, I wanted to fuck him, more than just about anything else, but I was still terrified of what it would mean for us if I did. Now, while we didn’t touch during the day, each night before we went to sleep, he would walk me to my bedroom door and cup my face in his hands, then press the sweetest kiss to my lips. Before either of us could take it further he would turn, the bulge in his pants obvious, and hurry to his room.

It was getting frustrating, not being able to touch him, but I was still scared. I could hear him puttering around downstairs, so I called my best friend, hoping she’d have some words of encouragement for me. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, Scar.” I sat down on the edge of my bed, already dressed in leggings and a blue sweater that reminded me of Sebastian’s eyes. “I think I’m well and truly fucked.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, concerned. “Is Seb being an ass?”

“Oh, no!” I exclaimed. “Not even a little bit. In fact, it’s the complete opposite.”

Chuckling, she said in a singsong tone, “You like him.”

“Yes, mom, I like him.” Sighing, I fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “He’s… God, Scar, he’s sweet and kind and caring and…”

“Hotter than any other guy you’ve been with?”

“Basically.” I laughed with her. “I did what you said, told him that we should get to know one another and see where it goes. But he’s just so… so… Fuck, he’s practically perfect.”

“Oh, you really do like him.”

She sounded so shocked, I snorted out a laugh. “Scar, honey, you’re the one that wanted to set me up with him, remember?”

“Yeah, but…”

“He’s gorgeous, but he’s also sweet.” Pushing off the bed, I walked over to the door and opened it, nearly groaning when I heard him grunting like he always did while training. Softly, I added, “I’m scared.”

“I know, babe. I know.” She sighed. “Take your time with him. Seb won’t push you into anything, he’s not that kind of guy.”

“That’s part of the problem,” I muttered.

“Then jump him.”

“We’re waiting.”

“Jess, I know you’re horny…” When I choked she laughed brightly. “I’ve known you long enough, hon, you’re horny. Now, as I was saying… I know you’re horny, but if you guys are waiting until you’ve gotten to know one another better, then you should do that.”

Sighing, I leaned against the doorframe. “Alright, Scar, I’ll take that under advisement. Now, I gotta go. Still have a bit of writing before I can submit the book to my publisher, and putting off going downstairs will just make Seb wonder what’s going on.”

“Love you, babe.”

“Love you too.”

Going back into the bedroom, I set down the phone and grabbed my laptop, heading downstairs. I was already turned on from the grunts I’d heard from my room, talking to Scarlett about it had just made it worse. But when I got downstairs and saw him doing hip thrusts, tongue sticking out from between his lips, grunting and groaning as Don counted, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to take much more.

Don looked over at me, said something, and Sebastian sank to the ground, pressing a button on his laptop. “Hey, Jessica, good to see you again.”

“Hey, Don.” I took a seat at the end of the couch and opened my computer. They both kept looking at me and I flushed. “Go back to what you guys were doing, I’m just gonna sit here and work.”

Sebastian pressed the button on his computer again and chuckled at something Don said, then went back to working out. While I spent most of the time staring at the words on the screen, unable to write, every once in a while my eyes were drawn to where Sebastian exercised. He was back doing hip thrusts again, his cock flaccid but still standing out through his thin gym pants. I grew wetter and wetter, imagining how well he would fuck me with those muscles of his. By the time he was doing stretches at the end of his workout, I’d given up all pretense of trying to write, instead just staring at him openly. I’m pretty sure Don noticed, because he winked at me, then said something to Sebastian.

“Thanks, Don. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Taking out his earbuds, he shut the laptop and laid back on the floor, one arm over his eyes.

As quietly as I could, I set my computer down on the couch and tiptoed over to him. Fuck, he looked good enough to eat… definitely good enough to fuck. I didn’t even care that he was covered in sweat, it just turned me on more. Still trying to be quiet, I knelt on the ground and swung my leg over his hips until I could press myself fully against him.

Sebastian’s eyes popped open in surprise. “Jess, what’re you doing?”

Slipping my fingers under his damp shirt, I pressed my palms against his rippled stomach and undulated my hips back and forth on top of him, grinning as he grew hard beneath me. “I don’t want to wait anymore, Seb.” Taking my hands out from his shirt, I leaned forward and placed them on the ground by his head, pressing kisses to his face as I kept moving my hips. “God, Seb, I can’t take watching you anymore without being able to touch you.” My lips met his and I moaned when he deepened the kiss. “Please,” I begged.

“I’m gross,” he murmured, hands gripping my hips to stop their movement.

Pushing up slightly, I grinned down at him. “Well, then let’s get you clean.” Climbing off his lap, I held out my hand. “Come on, Seb. Let’s see if your shower is big enough for two.”

He ignored my hand and pushed himself off the ground, then picked me up bridal style. As I giggled, he carried me up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once we were inside his bathroom, he set me down, giving me a serious look as he cupped my face. “Are you sure, Jess? I don’t want to rush this.”

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his softly. “Seb, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” He still didn’t look entirely sure, so I took a step back. “I like you, Sebastian. We don’t have to do this right now. We can…”

Closing the distance, he grabbed my sweater and pulled me close, leaning down to capture my lips in a rough kiss. Pulling back breathless, voice husky, he said, “I like you too.” He pulled the sweater over my head, groaning when he saw I wasn’t wearing a bra. Then his fingers dipped under my leggings and he crouched as he tugged them down my legs, pressing a kiss to my uncovered pelvis as he did.

Naked, I looked down at the sweaty man in front of me, tangling the fingers of one hand in his hair. “Seb,” I groaned.

He stood quickly and stripped, kicking off his sneakers as he stripped off his shirt. When he pushed his gym shorts down with his underwear, my mouth watered seeing his cock large and hard. But he kept out of reach, instead, going over to his giant walk-in shower and turning on the water, sticking his hand under until the temperature was just right. Holding the handle to the glass door, he gestured for me to go in, smacking my ass as I walked past him.

I stood in the corner of the shower, waiting for him to join. He did, getting right under the water, leaning his head back into the spray. As I was already clean from the shower I had taken the previous night, I just grabbed his body wash and squirted some in my hand, taking a step forward and lathered up the soap. The second my hands touched his body, his head whipped to look at me and he moaned but didn’t stop me.

My hands trailed over his chest, then down each arm. “Turn around, Seb,” I instructed, voice hoarse with arousal. When he did, I washed his back and his muscular ass, swallowing a moan. Holy hell, he was more ripped than any other guy I’d been with. Not that it mattered to me, I liked Sebastian for his personality and the way he treated me, not because he was drop-dead gorgeous. His looks were just the icing on the cake. “You can turn back now.”

His cock was even harder when he faced me again. He reached over and grabbed his shampoo, washing his hair as I knelt before him, scraping my soapy hands up and down his legs. I left the part I wanted to lavish the most attention on for last, his cock. Circling my fingers around it, I stroked gently, up and down.

Grabbing my hand to stop the movement, he took them and washed the soap off. “Don’t wanna come yet, sweetheart.”

“Ahh,” I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. But I still waited as he rinsed his body then shut the water off. 

Stepping forward, he pulled me into his arms, tucking my still dry hair behind my ear. “God, you are so fucking gorgeous, you know that?” My face flushed, so I pressed it against his wet chest, trying to hide my embarrassment. Not letting me get away with that, he pressed a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to look in his eyes. “Hey, I never say something I don’t mean. I think you are absolutely beautiful, both clothed and naked.” One of his hands dipped between my thighs and he let out a guttural groan. “Fucking hell, you are so wet.”

“All for you, Seb.” I whimpered as he rubbed at my clit. “Please…”

Backing away, he opened the glass door. “Bed will be more comfortable.” Stepping out, he offered me his hand and tugged me into his bedroom, twirling me until my back was at the bed. When my legs hit the mattress, he stopped and softly cupped my face. “Jess, are you sure about this? We can…”

“Yes. God, yes.” I sat down and pushed myself back on his comforter until my head was on the pillow. Even his bed smelled like him. It was like being surrounded by Sebastian. Spreading my legs, I trailed my hands up the inside of my thighs, then over my torso to cup my breasts. “C’mere, Seb.”

His eyes darkened and he crawled toward me, stopping between my knees. Laying down on the bed, his face was right by the vee of my thighs, the grin on his face making me clench with need. He stuck his arms beneath my legs, pushing them even further apart. Tongue darting out, he licked a stripe up my pussy to my clit, then grinned again. “I knew you would taste delicious.”

“Less talking, more licking,” I joked, digging my hands into his hair and holding his face against me. His mouth latched onto me, sucking and vibrating his tongue against my clit. “Yes… just like that.” I could feel an orgasm fast approaching, but I wanted more. “Seb…” I whimpered. “Wanna come with you inside me.”

He lifted his face slightly, then scooted up the bed. When he was above me, I grabbed his face and drew it to mine, kissing him hard, groaning at the taste of myself on his lips. When he pulled back, we were both breathless. Even though we’d already discussed the fact that we were both clean and I was on birth control, I wanted to leave that decision up to him. “I want to feel you inside me, Seb.”

“You sure, sweetheart?” He brushed the hair off my forehead, pressing another kiss to my lips. “I have condoms.”

“We're both clean and I’m on the pill.” I trailed a hand down his chest to his cock, gripping it and dragging the tip up and down my opening. “I want to feel you.”

He pushed in slightly, groaning, head falling forward to press against my shoulder as he bottomed out. Just like I’d predicted, he stretched me wide, the feeling a delicious ache. I dragged my fingernails over his back, groaning when he started to move. In and out, his hips rocked against me, my wetness making it easy for him to move. “Fuck, Jess…” he groaned, pushing up on his arms and starting to move faster.

“Yes… fuck… yes,” I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips, meeting each of his thrusts with my own. “Harder, Seb… harder,” I begged.

Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust in hard. “Like that?”

“Yessss,” I groaned, fingernails sinking harder into his back. When he started pounding in and out of me, rhythm slightly off, I knew he was close and I was too. I moved one of my hands to my clit, rubbing it as he fucked me and the orgasm hit me, pussy clenching as his hips stuttered. “SEB!!!”

“Fuck… Jess… fuck,” he groaned, hips moving even faster. When he thrust into me again, he came, my name a groan on his lips. He slipped his softening cock out, but stayed above me, kissing me softly but thoroughly. “Damn.”

“You can say that again.” I ran my hands over his back, stopping when he hissed through his teeth. “Oh God, did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” he denied.

But I was having none of it. Pushing on his chest, I forced him to move to the side on the bed, then onto his stomach so I could look at his back. There were red scratch marks on his back. “Oh, Seb, I’m sorry.”

Flipping onto his side, he frowned. “Jess, it’s fine. I’m fine.” He sat up and cupped my face with his hands. “Trust me, sweetheart, I enjoyed every moment. These scratches are just something to remind me of our time together.” He grinned and chuckled, “Plus, it’s not like I have any filming coming up. You’ll just have to make sure that when I do, you don’t leave marks that will make the makeup department yell at me.”

It took a second for me to process what he was saying, but I didn’t ask any further questions. In all likelihood, he wasn’t thinking about what he was saying. In a week I’d be going home, and he knew that, so talk of the future didn’t mean anything. “You should still put something on them so they don’t get infected.”

“How about we take another shower, then you can put some ointment on the scratches.” He climbed off the bed and stretched his arms to the ceiling, moving from side to side. “After that, we’ll eat, because I’m starving.”

When he went back into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I sat there for a minute. I wanted to call Scarlett, get her advice, but I’m pretty sure I knew exactly what she would say. She would tell me to get my ass into that shower and fuck him again. She would tell me to enjoy my time with him, to make the most of it. When he called my name, I climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom, stepping into the water with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to get fucked in the shower.”


	5. Captain America

Waking up in Sebastian’s arms was the best feeling in the world. There were only a few days left until my flight left, so we’d been making use of my remaining time. We still made sure to work, seeing as how I needed to finish my book and he had stuff to do as well. He wouldn’t tell me what he was working on, but he spent a lot of time writing for someone who was an actor.

When we weren’t working, we were getting to know one another’s body intimately. I learned that he liked it when a woman scratched at his scalp lightly, that it calmed him down when he was having anxiety. There was also this spot right below his ear that when I nibbled on it, he got an instant erection. That came in handy when I couldn’t stand writing anymore and needed to have him inside of me.

However, one of my favorite things about waking up in the morning was getting to have sex first thing. My ex had never cuddled, nor wanted anything to do with me when he first woke up. Tried to blame it on not being a morning person. But Sebastian wasn’t a morning person either, and he enjoyed being woken up in the most sensual ways possible.

When I went to turn in his arms and kiss him, his alarm went off and he groaned, pulling away from me. “Mornin’.”

“Hey, lover.” I tried to tip him back onto his back, but he just pulled me back into his arms and gave me a sweet kiss.

“Sorry, sweetheart, as much as I’d love to I have an interview in an hour then a meeting, and I need to shower, shave, and get some coffee in me first.”

Sticking my lower lips out, I pouted, “Not even a quickie?”

Pulling me on top of him, he chuckled when I ground myself against his cock. “Sweetheart, you don’t know the meaning of quickie.”

I could feel him getting hard beneath me, so I reached between us and pulled his boxers down enough that his cock was free from the fabric and stroked it until it was hard. “Maybe you should teach me. I’m a quick study.”

Flipping me over onto my back, he kicked off his boxers then pulled down my panties, not even bothering to take off my nightshirt. A finger dipped between my thighs and he groaned. “God, Jess, how are you always so wet?”

“Well, I’ve spent the last twenty minutes imagining how I was going to wake you up and get you to fuck me.” He pressed his cock at my entrance and I whimpered, my arousal already heightened. I started rubbing my clit as he looked down at me. “Fuck me hard, Seb, please.”

Thrusting all the way inside me in one go, we both moaned. Gripping my hips, he moved slowly at first, building up the pleasure even though we didn’t have a lot of time. With each thrust, he built up the speed, moving quicker and quicker. “Jess,” he groaned, fucking me hard and fast.

“Fuuuucccckkkk…” My hands gripped his forearms, eyes shutting as I trembled beneath him. But I needed to watch him, to see him as he came. Forcing my eyes open, they met his and when I saw the feral look of lust in his dilated pupils, my pussy clenched and the orgasm hit me, back arching off the bed.

It didn’t take him long to follow, collapsing on top of me with a groan. I just ran my hands up and down his back, waiting for him to get enough energy to move again. Even though he was solid muscle, it didn’t bother me to have his entire weight on top of me. If anything, it made me feel safe.

He pushed up and slipped out of me, kneeling on the bed. Looking at the clock, he laughed. “Well, you weren’t lying, you’re a quick study.” 

Sitting up, I smacked his arm playfully. “I was horny.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Pressing a quick kiss to my lips, he climbed out of bed. “Now, I really do have to get ready.”

Standing, I walked over to him before he could open his dresser and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. “I’ll stay upstairs during your interview so I don’t interrupt. I know how important your privacy is to you.”

Tilting my face up, he gave me a serious look. “You know that it’s not that I don’t want you there, or that I want to keep stuff from you, it’s just…”

“You like to keep your private life private and being in the public eye makes that hard.” I stood on my toes and kissed him. “I completely understand. I’m gonna take a shower in the spare room, then maybe do some writing. You can come up and get me when you’re done.”

\----------

After taking a quick shower, I went back into Sebastian’s room and quickly made the bed, propping myself up against the headboard with my laptop. The words didn’t want to come, so I sent Scarlett a text message instead. _I want to watch one of Seb’s movies, which would you recommend?_

The phone rang and I answered, voice amused, “Hey, Scar.”

“Babe! You haven’t called in days!” She sounded like she had drunk too much coffee, way more excited than she had been the last time I called. “How’s it going with Seb?”

“Well, as I told you, we decided to get to know one another first. And…”

“Oh my God!!” she exclaimed, and I could picture her dancing around in a circle. “You slept with him! I’m so happy for you!”

I laughed, feeling carefree for the first time in a long while. “Yes, I did. And since I know you’ll want to know, he’s a fantastic lover and is…” Even though we normally told each other everything, it seemed awkward to tell her something about a coworker.

“Well hung?” she finished for me, giggling.

“Yes, even though that’s just a bonus.” Lowering my voice, I added, “He’s got a fantastic tongue.”

“God, babe. I’m jealous.”

“Hey, you’ve told me that Colin is awesome in bed.”

“I know, but he’s out of town and now I’m horny,” she laughed.

“So, back to the reason I called…”

“You want a movie of his to watch.” Scarlett hmm’d and thought for a second. “Well, if it will get you to watch Marvel movies, you should watch _Captain America: The First Avenger._ If you do, and you like it, maybe I can get you to watch the ones I’m in too.”

She sounded a bit unlike herself and I realized how it must have hurt her that I didn’t watch her movies. She’d never given me any indication before that the fact I didn’t watch movies upset her. “Scar,” I murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, babe, I know you aren’t a movie lover.” Her voice lightened and she sounded happy again. “Seriously though, Seb did awesome in _Captain America._ Plus, you’ll get to see what he looks like in a military uniform, so there’s that.”

“Alright, hon, I’m gonna let you go so I can watch it while Seb is working.” I started the process to rent the movie. “I love you, Scar.”

“Love you too, Jess.”

When I got off the phone with her, I started watching the movie. As I watched, I texted her what I thought, knowing she’d enjoy getting to hear about my first reaction to it.

_God, Scar, he was so young. Not that he’s old now, but he looks like a baby in this!_

_Damn, Peggy is gorgeous! I love that they got a curvy woman to play her!_

_How did they make Chris look so small??? He’s six feet tall?_

I got a response back on that one. _They had Seb stand on a box when they were together, and in one of the scenes, Chris had to kneel, lol._

_Well, they definitely didn’t lessen Chris’s hotness by making him small._

When it got to the part where Steve went into a metal sarcophagus, I was entranced. I knew next to nothing about Marvel, but even I knew that Captain America was large. This must be how he transformed from tiny Steve to large Steve. When he came out, my mouth fell open. _Oh. My. GOD. Scar!!! How could you not tell me that Chris was so… so… hunky?_

A few minutes passed and my phone rang, an unknown number popping up on the screen. I paused the movie and answered tentatively, “Hello?”

“So, Scar says you think I’m dreamy?” a deep voice inquired, sounding immensely amused.

“Chris?” I muttered, thankful he couldn’t see my flaming hot face.

“Yup.” He laughed and I pictured him raising a hand to his chest, something he had done many times during Thanksgiving at Scarlett’s.

“I didn’t say you were dreamy, I said hunky,” I said petulantly.

He laughed loudly again, pulling the phone away from his face. When he came back, there was still a chuckle in his voice. “Aren’t you dating Seb?”

Even though I didn’t really consider what Sebastian and I did as dating, since we spent all our time together and weren't allowed out due to the pandemic, I wasn’t about to explain that to Chris. “Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate how beefy you got.” My face burned. Normally, I wasn’t this forthright, but spending time with Sebastian had brought it out in me. “So, was that why you called? To see if I thought you were dreamy?”

“Not just that.” His voice turned serious. “I wanted to talk to you about Sebastian.”

“What about him?” I was tentative, but I really couldn’t figure out why he was calling to ask about a guy I’d been sleeping with for less than a week.

“Do you like him?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

Chris sighed heavily. “Because, and don’t you dare repeat this to him, Seb has a soft heart. If you guys are really getting to know each other, sleeping with one another, that means he likes you. He’s my best friend and I worry about him.”

Since he sounded honestly concerned, I answered truthfully, “More than I probably should.”

“Thanks, Jessica. I know it’s probably too early to ask but…”

“He’s your friend.” I looked at the screen at the handsome man on stage with dancing girls. “I get it, I do. That’s why I answered you, otherwise, I would have told you to go to hell.” Taking a deep breath, I joked, “Now, hang up so I can go back to drooling over you in tights.”

He laughed and hung up, so I pressed play again. I stopped texting Scarlett, not because she had told Chris what I said, but because I was too enraptured with the movie to take my attention away from it. Watching Steve find out that Bucky was probably dead made me tear up, especially because it was Sebastian. Finding him in the facility, he looked so good. Less muscular than he was now, but still immensely attractive. Made me wish Scarlett had introduced us sooner.

As Steve was asking Bucky if he’d follow Captain America back into battle, the door opened and I pressed pause. Sebastian pushed his way in and plopped down on the bed next to me, face flushing when he saw what I was watching. “Really? You’re watching _Captain America?”_

“I wanted to see a movie you’re in.” I looked down at him laying on the bed and frowned. “I can turn it off if you want.”

Pushing himself up, he scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, then grabbed the laptop to put it between us. “Then let’s watch it.”

He pressed play and I looked over at him. “You sure?”

Pausing it, he pressed a kiss to my head. “My work stuff is done for today and I want to spend time with you. Besides, it’s almost over.”

We started watching, my heart in my throat for a good portion of the fighting. Watching Sebastian fight was weirdly arousing, making me wiggle around to try and calm the ache down. But when he fell off the train, I started crying and buried my face against his shoulder, not wanting to see any more.

He paused the movie, then ran a hand over my hair, murmuring soft nothings. When I didn’t calm down, he said softly, “Bucky doesn’t stay dead.”

Lifting my head, I wiped at the tears that didn’t want to stop. “What?” I asked, voice shaking.

“He doesn’t die, not really.” Sebastian used his thumb to wipe away the wetness on my cheek. “He comes back in the next movie.”

Sitting up, I rubbed at my eyes with my fists, taking several deep breaths, managing to calm down. “Promise?”

“Promise, sweetheart.”

“I guess we should finish the movie,” I muttered, not really wanting to watch when Bucky wasn’t in it anymore.

Pulling me back against him, Sebastian played the movie. I managed to not cry again when Steve broke down in the bar, but it was a close call. When he crashed the plane a few tears trailed down my cheeks. Not not as many as I did when Bucky fell off the train, but it was still depressing. But at the end of the movie, when Steve woke up in the new century, I was so confused. Closing the laptop, I put it on the nightstand and turned to Sebastian. “How did he survive that?”

“Super soldier serum,” he replied simply. Holding up his hand, he stopped me before I could ask more questions. “What did you think?”

“Of the movie, or your acting?”

“Both,” he murmured.

Pushing up on my knees, I straddled him, cupping his face in my palms. “The movie isn’t really my thing, but you were fantastic. I wouldn’t have cried so hard when Bucky fell if you weren’t. God, you can show so much with just your eyes, I…” My voice trailed off and I kissed him, putting as much feeling into it as I could. As I did, my hips started moving against him and I could feel him hardening beneath me.

He gripped my hips to stop their movement, pulling back his head. “Sweetheart, what are you…”

I trailed a hand down his chest, then between us so I could cup his cock through his jeans. Forcing him to either dig his fingers in or let me move, I undulated back and forth, moaning as I pressed against my hand and felt him grow even harder. “We can take our time now.” With my other hand, I slipped my fingers into his hair and tugged his head forward so I could kiss him hard, hips moving faster.

“God,” he gasped, hands actually helping me move, “you’re always so…”

“Horny?” I finished, grinning cockily. “Just with you, Seb. Just with you.”

“Sweetheart, I’m going to come in my pants like a teenager if you don’t stop,” he moaned, eyes closing as his head fell back against the headboard.

“Maybe I’d like that.” I pressed my lips against his neck and sucked the flesh right beneath his ear. When his hips lifted off the bed slightly, I knew that he was close. I murmured in his ear, “I wanna make you fall apart.”

“Jess,” he groaned, eyes still screwed shut, just feeling what I did to him.

I sucked his skin back into my mouth, continuing to rub my hips on him as my hand stroked him up and down with every hip movement. His fingers dug into my flesh and I growled, “Come for me.”

His hips thrust up and he held me in place. “Unnnggggh.” When his eyes fluttered open, I removed my hand and just sat there, petting his hair with my clean hand, the other I wiped on my leggings to clean my juices off of it. “You just made me come in my pants.”

“Yes, I did.” I couldn’t keep the happy grin off my face. Even if I didn’t get to feel him inside of me, it made me so happy I could bring him pleasure.

Lifting me off his lap, he flipped me onto my back and kissed me hard, pressing his hand against the obviously wet spot of my leggings, making me whimper with need. His fingers slid under the waistband and started pulling them down, lifting my legs up so he could remove them and toss them to the side. Then his fingers trailed up the outside of my legs to the bottom of my sweater, tugging it up and over my body until I was bare before him. “God, sweetheart, you are so beautiful.” He kissed me again, then pressed kisses down my body, stopping to swirl his tongue around my nipples.

When his mouth left me and he climbed off the bed, I whined, “Seb…”

“Don’t worry, I’m coming back.”

I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the sleeves down off his arms and tossing it to the ground. When his fingers undid the button on his jeans, I whimpered, wanting to see him. “Seb…”

He quickly removed his jeans and I could see that his cock was starting to harden again, but he just laid down on the bed between my thighs and started licking, occasionally sucking my clit and labia into his mouth. Digging my fingers into his hair, I held him there, letting the sensations wash over me. Lord, the things he could do with his tongue sent me to heights that I had never dreamed of before.

Over and over, he licked and sucked, teeth scraping over my pussy. I could feel an orgasm building and I knew it would hit me hard. “Seb… God… Seb…” I moaned his name repeatedly, getting closer and closer with every utterance. When he sucked my clit into his mouth one more time, my back arched off the bed and I screamed, “SEB!!!” He kept licking through the orgasm, not stopping until I pulled on his hair. He moved up and I could feel his cock at my entrance. I was still so sensitive, I knew it wouldn’t take much to come again. “Fuck me,” I groaned.

Grasping his cock, he slowly inserted it into me. His eyes never left mine as he fucked me, hard and fast. “God… Jess… not gonna last.” My finger found my clit and I gasped, another orgasm hitting me. As my pussy clenched on his cock, his hips stuttered and he came, pressing into me hard. “Fuck, sweetheart.” Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “I don’t usually come that fast the second time, but getting you off… God, you’re beautiful when you come.”

“Only when I come?” I pouted playfully.

Slipping out of me, he chuckled and staggered from the bed to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. When he came back and started wiping between my legs, he responded, “No, you’re gorgeous all the time.” Once he’d wiped himself off, he laid down on the bed and pulled me into his arms, pressing a kiss to my hair. “Damn, now I need a nap.”

Curling up into Sebastian’s side, I decided he had a right to know something. “So… umm…” God, I didn’t know how to say it, but he just stayed quiet, giving me a chance to formulate my thoughts. I decided to say it quickly, the words rushing together. “I had no idea who you were before I came here.”

“I figured that,” he murmured, chuckling lightly.

“I mean, I knew your name, but I don’t watch movies and…” My brain clicked and I realized what he said. “Wait, you knew I didn’t know you were an actor?”

“Sweetheart,” he trailed his fingers up and down my naked back, sighing happily, “your eyes showed no recognition when you met me. Then, you went out of your way to tell me that you don’t watch movies except for Star Trek. I guessed.” He pressed a kiss to my head. “Plus, I talked to Chris about you and he explained everything, saying Scarlett told him.”

“Chris knows?” I groaned and buried my face against his chest. “Great.”

“He said Scarlett told him at Thanksgiving a few years ago so he wouldn’t stress about someone he didn't know being there.” Tilting my face up, he pressed a kiss to my lips. “Sweetheart, don’t be upset. If anything, it helped me be more myself with you because I knew you wouldn’t assume I was a certain way just because of what you thought you knew.”

“I…” Swallowing hard, I laid my head against his shoulder. “Well, you’re a really good actor, I’ll have to watch more of your movies.” My hand moved to his pecs, fingers playing with his chest hair as I tried to figure out how to tell him what I’d originally planned on saying. “I… I really like you, Seb.”

“And I really like you, Jess.” He hmm’d, then said tentatively, “So, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“I’m an open book.”

“Would you be willing to stay past the two weeks?” Before I could answer, he added, “It’s just… I’m really enjoying my time with you, I haven’t been this happy in a long time, and…”

“Yes.” Pushing up, I looked down at him, lifting my hand to his scruffy chin. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll have to go home eventually, but I can definitely stay longer.”


	6. Pretending to be Normal

As the days passed, Sebastian and I fell into an easy rhythm. We had sex every morning and evening, spending our days in easy silence as we worked. When we weren’t working, we talked about everything under the sun, including what we wanted for the future. I knew that he didn’t necessarily feel the need to get married, but that maybe one day he would change his mind. There had been a soft smile on his face when he said it, but I tried my best not to read too much into it. He also talked about eventually wanting a child, but only one. The part that I found most fascinating was that he eventually wanted to direct and write his own scripts. He’d flushed and said he was actually working on one, but when I’d offered to read it, his face had burned brighter and he’d said no. Then he’d quickly added that it wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the help, but he wanted to finish it first. Of course, all I’d done after that was jump him. He was too adorable when he blushed.

But after two weeks, the groceries that Sebastian would go out and get weren’t quite enough, his stockpile of frozen food depleted. Not to mention the toilet paper situation was getting dire, with only two rolls left. After our morning romp, I took a shower while he went and worked out with Don. He’d tried to get me to do the exercises with him, but all I did was laugh and kiss him, telling him that having sex multiple times a day was more than enough exercise for me.

Heading downstairs, I didn’t see him in the living room, so I went into the kitchen to see him staring into the refrigerator. I walked over and laid a hand on his back. “Whatcha lookin’ for?”

“Food,” he groaned, shutting the door and leaning his head against the smooth metal. “I’m out of basically everything and I really don’t want to go out. I can’t afford to get sick.”

“Didn’t you get some masks in the mail?”

“Yeah, but…”

Stepping between him and the fridge, I wrapped my arms around his waist. “I’ll go with you, we can make an adventure out of it.”

His head lifted and he crooked an eyebrow up. “An adventure? Did you forget about the paparazzi?”

“Maybe,” this time I groaned, pressing my face to his chest. I murmured, “Me going is probably a bad idea, huh?”

Stepping back, Sebastian cupped his chin and stroked gently, murmuring as he thought. Then his eyes widened and he grinned. “Good thing it’s still chilly outside.” Then he left the kitchen and headed upstairs. I just followed him into his bedroom, watching as he went into his closet and came out with a black hoodie and a NASA baseball cap. “You can wear these. Then even if the paps take pics of you, they won’t have any idea who you are.”

I knew that he wasn’t covering me up because he wanted to hide me, just that he didn’t like the public knowing about his private life. It was something we’d talked about, and something I completely respected. Besides, I wasn’t famous or even known at all, so I didn’t want the public speculating about me if I could help it. Taking the items from him, I sat down on the bed. “Well, handsome, you’d better take a shower so we can go to the store.”

He moved closer and leaned down, placing his hands on my knees and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “Want to join me?”

“Yes, but I already took one and I know you’re hungry.” I laid the items down and pulled on his head, giving him a deeper kiss. “If we get started, it’ll be another hour before we can leave. Go take your shower. We’ll head out when you’re clean.”

\----------

When he came out dressed, he started laughing when he saw me in his oversized sweatshirt and cap, my body completely hidden beneath them. Then I pulled the hood up and he started laughing even harder, both arms crossing his waist as he bent over, barely able to breathe. I just watched, a smile on my face. He looked so happy, it made my stomach fill with butterflies.

Once he finished, I held up my arms, showing off how the sleeves completely covered my hands and flopped over slightly. “So, what do you think? Am I hidden enough?”

Instead of laughing again, he walked over and rolled up the sleeves, then tilted my face up so he could kiss me. “Now I just want to rip it off of you,” he said, voice husky. “I never thought seeing you in my sweatshirt would be such a fucking turn on.”

“But you laughed,” I reminded him gently, keeping my voice even because I wanted him to know I wasn’t upset.

“Oh, sweetheart, I may have laughed, but it brings out the primal side of me seeing you in my clothes.” He tugged me forward, simultaneously knocking off the cap and pushing off the hood, holding me against his body. “Makes me feel very territorial.”

God, I could feel myself growing damp hearing him talk that way, but as much as I wanted to have him take the sweatshirt off of me, we did need to go get a few things. Standing on my toes, I pressed a kiss to his lips then backed out of his arms. “Shopping, then sex.”

Swallowing hard, he nodded. “Shopping, then sex.”

\----------

We avoided taking the subway, not trusting the people that would be taking it to not be carriers of the virus, choosing to walk the two miles to his favorite store. I had on the hat and hood again, the black mask covering most of my face. Those things combined the sunglasses he’d put on me, and no one would be able to figure out my identity. There was no hiding that I was smaller than him, being a few inches shorter and more slender, but even if they guessed I was a woman, there was really no way to be certain. To keep the paparazzi even further mystified, we made sure to stay at least two feet apart, no matter how much we may have wanted to touch.

When we got to the store, Sebastian held the door for me, taking off his sunglasses as he entered the little corner shop. We kept our masks on in deference to the new mandate in the city, but even with it on the shopkeeper recognized him. “Sebastian, _ce mai faci_ (how are you)?”

Sebastian answered in the same language, a soft smile on his face. _“Mai bine decât ar trebui să fiu_ (better than I should be).” Looking over at me, he nodded and I took off the sunglasses as well, pushing the hood back. Then, in English, he added, “Gregor, this is Jessica.” Gesturing at the older man, he continued, “Jess, this is Gregor. He’s known me since I moved to America. He and my mom are best friends and have been since they were kids.”

It clicked. “Oh, you were speaking Romanian!”

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

_“Ea este prietena ta_ (is she your girlfriend)?” Gregor asked.

“English,” Sebastian reprimanded lightly. He placed a hand on my back, murmuring, “Yes, she is my girlfriend.” My eyes widened and I turned toward him. He just chuckled. “Sweetheart, we’ve been together for a few weeks now, so unless it makes you uncomfortable I’m going to call you my girlfriend. At least for now.”

As he pressed a kiss to my head, I could feel my face flushing, thankful Gregor couldn’t see it. But all Gregor did was look between the two of us, his blue eyes bright with joy. “Seb, we have things we need to get,” I muttered. Pulling away, I glanced over at the store then held out my hand. “Why don’t you give me the list and I’ll get the stuff so you two can catch up?” Sebastian nodded and handed me the piece of paper.

Walking away, I could hear them start talking rapid-fire in Romanian, smiling under my mask. I grabbed a handbasket and started weaving up and down the short aisles, picking out the things he wanted. God, he was such a sweetheart, and wanting to call me his girlfriend? I didn’t get it. We’d been living together for nearly a month and I liked him way too much for such a short time, but it seemed so quick. Of course, we spent all our waking hours together, then slept together each night. To be honest, I’d spent more time with him in one month than I had with Aaron in six. 

Putting several packs of chicken into a plastic bag, I added them to the basket, grunting softly under the combined weight of the items. There was still one thing I needed to find, but I hadn’t seen it yet. Giving up, I watched Sebastian talk animatedly with Gregor. The crinkles around their eyes gave away the smiles that most likely split their faces. After a few more minutes, I walked up and said softly, “Sorry to interrupt, but I can’t find the toilet paper.”

“Ah, we ran out a few days ago,” Gregor apologized. A hand reached up and he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his gray hair. “Actually… _există câteva pachete în spate. Vă iau una._ (there are a few packages in the back. I’ll grab you one.)”

When he left to head to the back, I set the basket down on the counter and turned to Sebastian. His eyes bore into mine and I moved closer. I didn’t have the patience to try and be coy, so I just stepped into his embrace, pressing my cheek to his chest. Sighing, I snuggled closer, relaxing against him as his hands rubbed my back. “Thanks for giving us a chance to talk, sweetheart,” he murmured. “It’s been a while since I had a chance to talk to Gregor. I forgot how much I missed…”

His voice trailed off and I looked up, wishing we weren’t wearing these stupid masks. “I understand.” As I heard Gregor returning, I stepped back and put the sunglasses back on, sliding the hood up over the hat. “Think we’ll see more paparazzi on the way back?”

“Almost certainly,” he groaned. Stepping up the counter, I watched as Gregor scanned and bagged everything, told Sebastian the total, and he paid. He tried to grab all the bags, chuckling when I fought with him over them. “Jess, I can carry them.”

“Seb, it’s two miles,” I shot back. “Just let me carry some, it will make me feel useful.”

He took the lightest bags and handed them to me. “Thanks, Gregor.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Sebastian.” Gregor looked at me, then at Sebastian. _“Viața este scurtă, spune-i_ (Life is short, tell her).”

Sebastian’s face turned a pink color, but when he slid on the sunglasses I couldn’t see it anymore. Once we were on our way back, curiosity got the best of me. “What did he say?”

He took a couple of minutes to answer. When he finally did, he sounded hesitant. “He just said that you’re very beautiful, that I was lucky to have you.” There was something in his voice, but I didn’t call him out on it. If he didn’t want to tell me what Gregor said, I wasn’t going to push it. “And you know what,” he stated, “he’s right. I’m damn lucky.”

I didn’t know what to say to that, so I just bumped my shoulder into his in response. The rest of the walk back was in silence. It was a comfortable silence, the kind that usually doesn’t develop until months into a relationship. With Aaron, I never had it, but there had been previous relationships that made it that far. But the fact that Sebastian was someone I felt that at ease with… it boggled my mind.

There was only one paparazzo out that saw us, taking a bunch of pictures before we turned down a street on the way back to his brownstone. Luckily, they didn’t follow us, but I knew those pictures would be everywhere in a few hours. I wasn’t worried about me, but for him. In the time I’d known him, that’s one thing that he had commented on multiple times, that while he loved acting and his fans, he hated the fact that it came with little to no privacy. It was the life he’d chosen, but he wanted to do his damnedest to keep me free from it while I was in New York.

\----------

Back at the house, we put the items away, staying quiet. I had taken off the mask, hat, and glasses the second we walked in the door but left the hoodie on. As we worked in the kitchen, I grew wetter and wetter remembering him talking about feeling territorial with me in it. I had an idea that was either exceptionally good or exceptionally bad. Either way, I knew I’d get fucked well, but I wanted to surprise him.

When he was putting the last item in the refrigerator, I stepped behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. “Be right back,” I murmured, then turned and headed toward the downstairs bathroom. Inside I took off the hoodie and set it on the counter, then took off my shoes and the rest of my clothes. Sliding the hoodie back on, I shivered as the soft material skimmed over my naked flesh, covering my ass but not much else.

Leaving the other items on the floor, I left the bathroom and saw him sitting on the couch, so I went over to him. As I neared, he looked up and the feral look I recognized filled his gaze. “Jess,” he groaned, “fuck. Are you trying to kill me?”

I moved even closer and set one knee on his right side, then swung my other leg onto the couch as well. Spreading my legs wide enough, I lowered until my naked pussy was pressing directly on his already hard jean-covered cock. “Is it working?” My voice was husky and full of need, but I was so turned on that I knew it wouldn’t take much for me to fall apart.

“Fuck,” he groaned again, his fingers pushing the hoodie up enough that he could grip my hips. When he felt that I wasn’t wearing any underwear, he swallowed audibly. “Are you… are you naked under there?”

Leaning forward, my tongue darted out and I licked the spot beneath his ear before murmuring, “Maybe.”

“God…” Lifting me off of him, he set me down on the sofa and knelt on the ground between my legs, pulling my ass to the edge of the cushion. “Seeing you in my clothes…”

His mouth attached to me, licking and sucking, and I moaned, digging my fingers into his hair. “Fuck… I know… God... Seb…” The words came out breathy and hoarse, my hips moving against his mouth. Two of his fingers entered me, bending and rubbing at my g-spot and I came, a silent gasp as my body jerked. He kept sucking and I had to tug at his hair to get him to stop. When his mouth disengaged from me, I commanded, “Fuck me.”

As he stood and stripped off his clothes, I took off the hoodie, wanting to feel his flesh against mine. But when he sat down, cock jutting out from between his hips, I was confused. At least until he reached over and pulled me so I straddled his lap. “How about you fuck me instead?” he chuckled, holding his cock upright as he placed me over it. 

Sinking down onto him, we both moaned. Even after weeks of sex, he still felt just as large as he had the first time, filling me up completely. I moved slowly at first, rising and falling with my hands on his shoulders to aid my movements. His hands gripped my hips tightly, letting me feel the strength in his grasp. Leaning forward, I kissed him passionately as I fucked him, locking my hands behind his neck as I moved faster. Over and over I slammed down on his cock, rising to the precipice yet again.

“Fuuuuccccckkkk…” he groaned, head falling against the back of the couch, eyes fluttering closed. My lips moved to his neck and I nibbled at the sensitive flesh. When his eyes popped back open, one of his hands moved to my clit and he rubbed it, making me whimper with need. “‘M close, sweetheart,” he muttered. “Want you to come with me.”

“Fuck, Seb…” I kissed him again, feeling myself about to peak. Thrusting myself down one more time, I came, moaning into his mouth, my pussy clenching on his cock.

His head fell back and he held me in place, thrusting up as I came until he moaned my name and spilled into me. Holding me on top of his softening cock, he brushed a lock of hair off my face. “God, Jess, that was…”

“Fantastic,” I finished, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around him. We stayed like that for a while, him eventually lifting me off his cock with a groan, but otherwise still holding me against him. After probably fifteen minutes, I lifted my head. “So, you think the pictures have broken the internet yet?”

“Pictures?”

He looked genuinely confused and I giggled. “Paparazzi photos.”

“God,” he groaned, but he lifted me off him and bent over to route around his pants pocket for his phone. When he sat back on the couch, I curled my legs up next to me and snuggled against him, looking at his phone as he stared at the mass of notifications. “Fuck.”

“Don’t worry, Seb, they’ll have no idea who I am.” I sat up straighter and lifted a hand to run it through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp like I knew he liked. When he calmed down slightly, I encouraged, “Let’s just see. What’s the worst it could say? That you have a girlfriend? Would that be so bad?”

“No, but…”

“If you don’t want to look, that’s fine. I’m not gonna push.”

He sighed and opened his phone, checking the messages. Checking the one from Chris, he started to laugh and showed me the picture. It was us walking down the street, two feet apart, trying not to look like we were together. The part that was so funny was the fact that I looked like a teenager in their dad's sweatshirt. It was way oversized, and with the combination of hood, hat, mask, and sunglasses, the only thing you could tell was that I was shorter than Seb.

Once we stopped laughing, he read the accompanying text, "So, the internet is going crazy - might want to stay off insta for a bit - wondering who that is. There are rumors that Jessica is everything from a girlfriend, to a boyfriend, to a long lost love child. Figured I'd send this to you before you see it elsewhere.” He locked the phone and set it down, leaning back against the cushions. “Well, that could have been worse.”

“I like the long lost love child one,” I said, trying to keep my voice as serious as possible. But when his eyebrow raised, I giggled. “Well, we knew they would be out there, that’s why you put me in your giant hoodie.”

“And I think you should keep wearing it,” he smirked.

“Oh?” I lifted my face and pressed a kiss to his lips. “And why would that be? Do you like seeing me in your clothes?”

He pulled me back onto his lap, holding me close, burying his face in the crook of my neck. “Yes,” he murmured, a hint of humor in the word. “Especially when you’re naked underneath. Makes me want to rip it off of you.”

I could feel him getting hard underneath me and grinned. "Ready for round two so soon?"

"Always with you." Turning my head, he kissed me gently. "Only with you."


	7. Should I?

Sitting down on the couch cross-legged, my computer on my lap, I watched as Sebastian put a chair in front of his bookcase and perched his phone on another chair and a pillow. “Do you want help?”

He manipulated the phone for another second, then nodded once at it. “No, I’m good, but thanks.” Shooting me a huge smile, he picked up the book and turned it over in his hands. “God, I loved this book growing up. It was one of the first books my mother read to me in Romania, then when we got here she bought it in English. Even though I was twelve, she still read it to me when I was going to sleep.” He ran a finger over the cover as he reminisced,  _ “Te iubesc până la lună și înapoi, fiule.  _ I love you to the moon and back, my son.”

“Do you want me to film it? Or go upstairs so I don’t distract you?” As much as I wanted to watch him read one of my favorite children's books, I didn’t want to be the reason he didn’t get it filmed in time.

“You don’t need to leave.” His eyes flitted between me and the camera. “You’re out of frame, as long as you’re quiet it should be good.”

I flashed him a thumbs up and set my computer to the side, not wanting even the typing of my keyboard to be heard on the phone’s audio. As he started trying to record it, my stomach started fluttering. This man was everything I'd ever wanted - sweet, kind, caring, selfless - and I somehow managed to get him to be mine. I didn't know if it would last forever, but as long as I got to have him I would treasure every moment of our time together.

After the third time of him trying to start the recording, I could tell he was getting flustered so I pushed off the couch and went over to him. Standing behind the chair, I threaded my fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp. "Deep breaths, Seb. You've got this."

"Harder than it should be," he muttered angrily.

Stepping around to the front of the chair, I sat sideways on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I just…" Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "This is for the kids. I want… I want them to know that I care. I don't want to just put on a fake smile and read the book, I want to be me."

Taking the book out of his hands, I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "How about this? I'll read it to you first, then you can read it to me. Maybe that will help." When he nodded, I opened it to the first page. "I love our time together as we start our happy day. I love our bathtime silliness, the way we splash... and play." As I read the book to him, my heart started to pound. Even though I knew I cared for Sebastian, I'd never really thought it was more than infatuation and friendship. But the further I read, the more I realized it was much more than just a fleeting thing. It was real, more real than anything I'd ever experienced. I loved him. Finishing, I read, "I love you to the moon and stars, my precious little one." Closing the book, I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "See, that's all there is to it. Just gotta be yourself and it will be great."

Pulling me tight against him, Sebastian pressed his face to my shoulder and we sat like that for several minutes. When he finally lifted his head, there was a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, that helps." Kissing me softly, he released me and took the book back. "I'm ready to try again."

"You want me close so you can focus on me instead of the camera?" I offered, wanting to help in any way I could.

"No, I've got it. But thanks."

Standing, I leaned over and pressed my lips to his briefly. "I'm gonna go upstairs. I need to call my…" I tried to think of a good excuse on the fly "...my publisher to see if there are any issues with the book."

"Okay."

As he futzed with the phone, I went upstairs, trying not to look rushed. Once in his room, I shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm down. Taking my phone out, I dialed the one person I knew could help.

"Hey, babe," Scarlett said cheerfully.

"I'm scared, Scar," I mumbled, the words barely above a whisper.

"Jess, honey, what's wrong?"

The concern in her voice pushed me over the edge and I started to cry. "I… I… God, Scar, what do I do?"

"First, I need you to take a deep breath." She waited patiently while I did, then reminded gently, "I'm here for you, babe, no matter what. Tell me what's going on so I can help."

"I… I…" As hard as I tried the words wouldn't come.

Scarlett guessed, "Is it Seb?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Is it about your feelings for him?"

"Yes."

"Oh, babe," she sighed. "Are you happy?"

"More than I have been in a really long time."

"Does he make you happy?"

As she kept asking questions, my answers grew stronger. "Yes, so much."

"Then why are you scared?"

Did I tell her? Could I tell her? Swallowing hard, I answered, "I think I love him." When she didn't reply, I added, "It's too soon. It's only been seven weeks. I shouldn't already be feeling this way."

"Jessica," she interrupted sternly, "love doesn't have to take time, it can hit you out of nowhere. Love doesn’t wait until you are ready. Sometimes, it takes a while to build, like how a river creates a canyon. Other times, it hits you like a lightning bolt, fast and fierce.” Her voice grew softer. “Babe, I know it’s only been seven weeks, but in that time you’ve spent longer with him than most would in that same number of months. Tell him. I’d be willing to bet that if you’re feeling it, he is too.”

“I can’t.” Even if I had realized that I loved him, telling him was another thing entirely. There was no way he felt the same, it just hadn’t been long enough. “He doesn't love me. He can't."

"Babe, I love you, but you're being stupid right now." Scarlett sighed heavily, then muttered something under her breath. "Seb likes you. He asked you to stay, to postpone your flight home. You've been there for seven weeks and he hasn't kicked you out yet. Just… give him a chance, Jess. I'd be willing to bet the feelings aren't as one-sided as you seem to think they are."

A million thoughts turned over in my brain, all of the reasons why not to tell him. He could not feel the same, he could be just having fun, or worse, he could laugh and kick me out. "What if he doesn't…"

She cut me off. "If he doesn't, and that's a big if, then you'll know. But babe, even if he's not there yet, I would be willing to bet a lot of money that he's close. Tell him. I swear to you, it won't be as bad as the things you're thinking right now. Just try to remember he's not Aaron."

When she said that, I took a deep breath. She was right, he wasn't my ex. "Okay," I muttered.

"Okay, as in you'll tell him?" she asked incredulously. "Really?"

"I'll… I'll try."

"Good. I love you, babe. Just remember, even if he's not there yet, I know he likes you."

"Love you too, Scar."

\----------

Later that night, Sebastian and I were sitting on the couch, snuggling as we talked about nothing important. My thoughts kept going back to what Scarlett had told me, and to what I promised her I would try to do. But try as I might, the words wouldn't come out.

Probably sensing my confusion, Sebastian tipped my face up. "I can see your mind going a million miles a minute. What's going on in there, sweetheart?" he asked, tapping my forehead.

"I…" Swallowing hard, I tried to figure out what to tell him. Should I do what Scarlett told me and just go for it? Was it worth the possibility of being rejected? "I…" Instead, I took the easy way out. "I really like you, Seb."

"Baby girl, I really like you too." His brow furrowed, almost as if he were trying to figure something out. "Are you sure that's it? You just seemed lost in thought. You didn't even notice me ask if you were getting tired."

"I…" Burying my face against his chest, I breathed in his comforting scent. "I just have a lot on my mind..."

"I can tell," he murmured, running a hand down my hair.

"...but it's nothing bad. I'm just…" I sighed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Hey, I get it, I do." Standing, he pulled me off the couch and into his warm embrace. "Why don't we go to sleep? It's getting late and whenever I'm having trouble with my thoughts, I sleep on it and everything is easier the next day.”

The problem was I didn’t want to go to sleep, I wanted to tell him the truth. But every time the words flitted to the front of my brain, they seized in my throat. Holding him tighter, I sighed, trying to let his presence make this easier. “I…” They still wouldn’t come, so I pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand. “Sleep sounds good.”

We went upstairs, fingers intertwined together, my mind still racing. Every part of me ached to tell him that I loved him, but even though Scarlett had told me that even if he didn’t love me yet, he definitely liked me a lot, I still couldn’t bring myself to say those three words that could potentially affect our relationship. 

I put on my nightshirt as he changed, then climbed into bed. Sebastian joined me under the covers, spooning me from behind. His hand caressed my hip as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. “Baby girl, your mind is still racing.” Slipping his arm around my middle, he pulled me closer. “Do you want to tell me what’s on your mind? Or maybe call Scarlett if you don’t feel comfortable telling me?”

That last question almost had me in tears. He was being a supportive boyfriend, not pushing me to tell him what was on my mind, even though he had to be curious. What did I ever do to deserve him? Even though I would have loved to talk to Scarlett again, I wouldn’t do that to him. I wouldn’t even give him a hint that I didn’t trust him, because I did, I trusted him more than any other person I’d ever been with. Snuggling closer, I shut my eyes, forcing myself to relax. “It’s nothing important,” I lied, keeping my voice steady, “just tired, is all.”

“Are you sure?” He didn’t sound convinced. “Baby girl, I’m not gonna be upset if you talk to Scarlett instead of me. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Turning in his arms, I reached up and laid my palm against his bearded cheek. “Seb, I’ve never been more okay.” Pressing a kiss to his lips, I scooted as close to him as I could, then shut my eyes, wrapping my arm around him. “I’m happier with you than I have been in… years.”

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and sighed happily. “Me too, baby girl. Me too.”

As we laid there, his breathing evened out and I could tell he was asleep. I was exhausted, but my mind wouldn’t let me fall asleep. While I knew Scarlett wouldn’t be upset with me for not telling him, she would definitely be disappointed. Not in me, she was never disappointed in me, but just the fact that I was once again hiding my feelings away. I needed to tell him, no matter how scared I was.

Since he was fast asleep, I murmured, “I love you, Sebastian.” He mumbled something back, then turned me over in his sleep so my back was to him. Maybe I would only be able to tell him while he was asleep, but I was going to have to try to do it when he was awake. Tomorrow. I would try again tomorrow. And if that didn’t work, I would keep trying until I could work up the courage to tell him how I felt.


	8. Love

My eyes popped open, heart racing. I’d just had a nightmare, one in which I told Sebastian the truth about my feelings and he laughed at me. In the two weeks since I'd told Scarlett how I felt, I'd been unable to bring myself to say those three words to him except when he was already asleep. Turning to look at him, I tried to catch my breath. God, he looked so young when he was sleeping, so carefree. Carefully, I extracted myself from his arms and sat up with my back against the headboard, holding my knees to my chest. I’d been at his place for nine weeks, and because of the quarantine, we couldn’t go anywhere. That had led to us spending more time together in those nine weeks than most relationships had by the time they were saying ‘I love you’ to one another. Maybe we fell in bed a little too fast, but he was the best guy I’d ever been with.

Every other guy I’d dated had shown his true colors in the first month or two, but not so much that I would break up with them. With Sebastian, he was sweet and kind and treated me like a princess. I was madly in love with him, more than I’d ever thought I could be, but I didn’t understand why he wanted to be with me. I wasn't anything special, just a no-name author who wasn’t even published yet. Yes, I knew Scarlett Johannson, but that was happenstance. We had been friends since we were young, I knew her before she became a big movie star, so it didn’t count.

I couldn’t stop looking at him. He was laying on his back, blanket pushed down far enough to show off his chest, hair poofy and misshapen, but he was still gorgeous. My heart started beating faster, breathing becoming difficult. This was all happening too fast. My own feelings were something I could barely come to terms with, but I had no idea how he felt. I couldn’t risk telling him and having him turn me away.

As gently as I could, I pulled my computer off the nightstand and started looking up flights. There was one leaving later that afternoon. I looked over at the sleeping man next to me, trying to decide what to do. God, I wanted to stay, but I was pretty sure that I had already overstayed my welcome, Sebastian was just too nice to say anything. I purchased the ticket and climbed out of bed, putting the computer into the bag.

Opening up the dresser drawers he’d loaned me, I pulled out a pair of leggings and t-shirt and put them on, then placed my suitcase on the luggage stand he’d brought out for me. I started throwing my clothes into the bag haphazardly, not looking at the bed as I tried not to cry. The bed squeaked and I stopped, hands on the zipper.

“What’re you doin’?” Sebastian mumbled, yawning. Footsteps padded over to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. “Baby girl, why are you packing? Come back to bed.”

I had to take several deep breaths to try and hide the waver in my voice. “It’s time for me to go home.” A tear rolled down my cheek, but I was just happy he couldn’t see it. “I’ve stayed too long as it is.”

He stepped back and I zipped the bag, then wiped angrily at the dampness on my cheeks. “Jess, you should stay. The virus is really bad in New York right now.”

“I’ll be fine.” I lifted the bag off the rack and set it upright.

Sebastian started rambling, “You can’t leave now. The death rate is high here, do you really want to risk going to the airport right now? I’ll worry if you go.”

“Seriously, I’ll be fine,” I made my voice firm. Taking a deep breath, I turned and looked at him, almost crying when I saw the devastated look on his face. It made me want to change my mind, but I couldn’t risk my heart anymore than I already had.

“Please, Jess, I don’t want to lose you to this,” he begged, sounding as desperate as he looked.

“God, why are you being so obstinate about this?” I bit out, throwing my hands in the air. “I thought you would be happy to have your place to yourself again.”

“I…” He ran a shaky hand through his hair, swallowing hard. “I need you,” he blurted out. Taking a step closer to me, he added softer, “I don’t want you to go.” Cupping my face with his trembling palm, he said, “God, Jess, you mean a lot to me. These last couple of months have been the best I’ve had in years, I honestly can’t remember the last time I was this happy. If you go I’ll miss you so fucking much.”

The tears started falling again, but I still couldn’t bring myself to say that I wouldn’t leave. I was terrified of my feelings, terrified of what was happening between us. “But why should I stay?”

“I love you,” he admitted softly, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on my cheek. As he said the words, the tension in his shoulders disappeared. “Sweetheart, somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner, but I was scared.” He lifted his other hand to my other cheek, then dragged his fingers back until they were buried in my hair. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I’m fucking terrified that you’re going to tell me that you don’t feel the same and that you’re leaving. I don’t want to lose you, Jessica.”

“You love me?” I mumbled, unable to believe what he’d just said.

“Baby girl, you are perfect for me. Getting to see your face in the mornings has been the best part of my day.” He moved closer and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. “You are brilliant, funny, gorgeous…” He placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. “I. Love. You,” he stated firmly, punctuating each word with a kiss to my lips.

“I…” Swallowing hard, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It was everything I’d ever wanted, why couldn’t I just say the words?

His hands dropped from my face and I felt him take a step back. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Opening my eyes, I saw his face fall and he pinched the bridge of his nose. What was I doing? Here was this absolutely gorgeous man who loved me and I wasn’t saying anything. “I…” My heart was pounding, the panic returning. Fuck, I was terrified. Even though he’d said the words to me, I was still having difficulty believing it was real. But I knew exactly what Scarlett would say. She would tell me to take a chance, to not ruin a good thing by holding back. I was shaking and barely breathing, but I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, struggling not to cry when he didn’t do the same. “I love you,” I murmured.

One hand pressed on my back, the other tilted my head up to look at him. “You do?” I nodded and he calmed instantly, pressing a kiss to my lips. When I didn’t deepen the kiss, he frowned and looked down at me. I’d said the words to him, but I was still panicking and I didn’t know why. “Sweetheart, it’s okay.”

“I… don’t know… why… I’m…” I tried to gasp out.

He backed up to the bed, pulling me with him. Sitting down, he pulled me between his legs and grabbed one of my hands, placing it on his chest. “Breathe with me, sweetheart.” I tried to do as he asked, making my chest rise and fall at the same rate as his. After a few minutes, I’d started to calm down and he pulled me against him, pressing his ear to my heart. “I love you, Jessica.”

Taking a shaky breath, I said as clearly as I could, “I love you, Sebastian.” When he let out a breath and hugged me closer, I repeated myself, “I love you.” I reached down and turned his head so he looked up at me. “I’m sorry I couldn’t say it, I’m just… I was just scared, Seb. I wasn’t lying when I said my last relationships turned out shitty.”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize. You…”

I couldn’t help it, even though my body was still reeling from being upset, I giggled. It reminded me too much of my first night in his house when he'd tried to apologize for getting an erection while giving me a massage. “Well, because I get to say it now, I’m going to say it again. I love you.”

“Can we unpack your suitcase now?” he asked hopefully.

“Are you sure you want me to stay?”

Using his considerable strength, he flipped me onto the bed so my legs hung off and he was standing above me. “Sweetheart, I want nothing more than for you to stay with me.” He started tugging my leggings down, kneeling on the ground, and removing them completely. Gripping my hips, he pulled my ass to the edge of the bed and pushed my legs apart. When his tongue darted out and licked at my pussy, I groaned. “Say you’ll stay.”

I reached out and gripped his hair, holding him closer as he licked and sucked, vibrating his tongue against me. “Fuck… Seb…” I moaned. I hadn’t been turned on when he started, but his mouth was so talented, he quickly brought me to the edge. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close.”

His mouth left my clit and he stood, cock jutting out from between his legs. “Hmm, well, we can’t have you coming just yet. You haven’t said you’ll stay.” Grabbing the edge of my shirt, he pulled it off of me, having me help by pushing myself off the bed slightly. Once it was gone, he spread his fingers on my stomach, then moved them up to my breasts, thumbs scraping over my nipples. “What do you say, my love? Will you stay?”

I gasped as his hands trailed back down, pushing my legs even further apart. A finger rubbed at my clit lightly, just enough to tease. “Please, Seb,” I begged.

“I don’t know,” he murmured a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Please, baby.” I reached for his hand to make him press harder but he pulled it away. Pouting, I whined, “Are you really going to not let me come until I say yes?”

He lined his cock up at my entrance and pushed in slowly. “I’ll let you come either way, sweetheart,” he admitted. Gripping my hips, he moved slowly, grinning down at me. “I just really want you to say yes.”

“Then maybe you should move faster,” I joked, laying my hands over his. When he thrust his hips forward hard, I gasped, “God, yes! Just like that, baby.” He started moving fast, hands holding me tight as he fucked me hard. My eyes met his and my pussy clenched seeing the utter look of lust in his eyes. I slipped a hand between us and rubbed at my clit. “Yes! Fuck!” I moaned.

“Come for me,” he growled, hips pistoning in and out of me.

My back arched off the bed as I yelled “SEB!!!” and came hard. He didn’t last much longer, thrusting in a few more times before coming, my name a groan on his lips, and fell forward. My pussy was still fluttering on his softening cock, but I cupped his face in my palms. “I love you, my sweet boy.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” He slipped out and looked down at me. “I was serious about you staying. I want you with me, for as long as you can stand me.”

“You know, you say something like that and you’re never getting rid of me.” I was trying to keep my tone light and joking, but the look in his eyes was completely serious.

“Would that be so bad?” he asked softly.

“Move out of the way, love.” He stood and took a step back so I could sit up. I held out my hand, pulling him between my legs when he grabbed it. “Sebastian Stan, I love you. God, it feels amazing to be able to say that.” Smiling, I laid my hands on his hips. “Yes, I’ll stay.”

“You will?” His voice had a hopeful lilt that still sounded like he didn’t quite believe me.

“Honey, wild horses couldn’t drag me away. I love you. I want you for…” I stopped myself before completing the thought, but when he grinned I'm pretty sure he knew what I was going to say.

“Forever?” he finished. “Sweetheart, I know most people will probably say it's too soon, but I know that I love you and I want you in my life for as long as we can stand each other. Hopefully, that will be the rest of our lives.”

“What should I do first? Unpack, or call Scar and tell her thank you?”


End file.
